The New Pony
by Deg87
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i'd like to note that this will be anthro and will have rated M things in the future such as, sex, fights, violence and maybe Alcohol, this fanfic is about my character Striking Lightning and this will take place around the episode: Magic duel in Season 3 of MLP So please, enjoy
1. The Beginning

The New Pony

Just wanna say that this is my first fanfic and this based off of my character Striking Lightning but he doesn't start off as a pony... yes this gonna be sorta anthro... ok not sorta but all anthro... and we will start on "Earth" not Ponyville, Enjoy

* * *

It was Monday morning at around 6:00am, the sun was slightly shining through a window.  
"Thomas wake up, you're gonna be late for school!" yelled a voice from another room. "Five more minutes!" yelled a 14 year old teenager from his bed. As the Teenager got up or we should say Thomas, he ran his hand through his hair and slid out of his bed thinking about today at middle school.

It was December and was near Christmas, however there was no snow... yet... as Thomas made his way to his Binder and other items and headed out the door to his bus stop, at his bus stop were four kids (Not important) when the bus got there he said good morning to the bus driver and sat in the front seat. He closed his eyes and started to daydream, mostly about ideas for video games he plays. When the bus arrived at the school he stepped off the bus and went to the cafeteria and grabbed breakfast. *5 HOURS LATER*

The next class was the last of the school day, but as he was walking to class he went into the bathroom and went to wash his hands due to the fact he was at science and his hands felt sticky. As he washed his hands he was unaware of a purple portal opening up behind him. Out of the portal stepped out a woman... but the problem was, was that she had blue pelt or somethin' and had wings and also had strangely... rainbow colored hair...  
The blue-furred woman walked up to Thomas from behind and tapped on his shoulder, when Thomas turns around he see's the woman in the blue pelt and backed up againest the sink "What the hell?!" he uttered, the blue-pelted lady put a finger on his lips "Your coming with me." Thomas then smacked her finger away "What?!" The woman grabbed his hand and then pulled Thomas into the strange purple portal

When Thomas opened his eyes again he saw that he was in a tree, not only was it a tree but it was a tree filled with books,  
and with other pelted women in there. Thomas then was dumbfounded, he was strongly confused at what happened, then a purple colored woman spoke "What is your name?" "T-Thomas?" Thomas spoke akwardly "Then we have found you, nice to meet you." the purple lady then extends her hand to Thomas. Thomas stared at all of them like they were about to kill him, he then slowly extended his hand shakingly and shaked her hand. "C-can I ask where I am?" Thomas asked "Your in a place called Ponyville" the Purple woman answered "And... w-what are you?" Thomas asked nervously "Well we are ponies... well i'm a unicorn and Rainbow and Flutter here are Pegasi" Thomas then started to studder "U-u-unicorns... and Pegasi?!" "Aw look at em'" the orange woman spoke. Thomas than began to feel like he was heating up... like he was burning, then he felt dizzy "Shit, it's starting" the Purple unicorn said "W-wha?" Thomas asked right before he hit the floor.

* * *

So how was it? Good? well this was my first fanfic... and I only used notepad to write this :P I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, see ya next time~


	2. Meeting Applejack

The New Pony Chapter 2

As Thomas opened his eyes his body ached all over, mostly his arms and legs, he tried getting up but felt a pair of hands push him down. Thomas looked up and saw that the Purple unicorn had her hands on his chest, which was covered in a blanket "You must not get up yet." Thomas then lied back down "I-I never asked your name" "My name's Twilight Sparkle." Thomas then thought a that it was a nice name but wierd... still nice. "What happened?" Thomas asked "You might wanna see for yourself" Twilight then handed Thomas a mirror, Thomas then looked and saw the most horrid thing, h-his face it was... blue... fur... and his eyes had turned to a crystal blue, Thomas then ripped the blanket off and looked at himself. His entire body was covered in blue fur... and he felt something protruding from his pants... the back of them anyways, as he turned himself over he saw that he had a tail with black and blue stripes "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Thomas than lost it "Well you couldn't really be human in our world so... you transformed into a pony" Thomas's eyes widend "S-so that means?" Twilight giggled "Your one of us" Thomas then felt everything disappear away from him. "A-a pony?!" Thomas thought "Uh hellooo?" Twilight waved he hand in his face "W-wha?" Thomas snapped out of it "Are you ok?"  
Twilight asked with concern "Y-yeah" Thomas answered.

"Twilight is he awake yet?" Just then a green and purple dragon walked up the stairs "Whoa what the? Twilight what's he doing in your bed? Are you two gonna do it? I'll go" "SPIIKE!" Twilight yelled and threw a book at him, the book hit him in the head "OW!" Spike rubbed his head "I'm sorry" Twilight and Thomas were blushing serverly. "Sorry Spike sometimes has a err... creative mind." "It's ok."  
Thomas replied "So what now?" Thomas asked sheeply "Well I should most likely go show you my friends so they know what happened to you"  
"That sounds nice." Thomas then slowly got up due to the fact that his new body still ached, as soon as he got up he realized that he had new clothes on himself. "Ummm... who put these clothes on me?" "I did." Twilight answered "Y-you did?" Thomas asked with a bit of blush "Uhhh... we should get going" Twilight then went out the door without answering any of Thomas's questions. They walked down a small path with trees and any type of plant he would see on his world, except he saw this strange blue plant, when he extended his arm to pick it up Twilight grabbed his arm "I wouldn't touch that" She said with a seroius tone "Why what is it?" "Thats called-"  
She was then interupted by a voice hollerin' in the distance "Twwwiiiliighttt!" Both of them looked in the direction where the voice came from, a figure in the shape of a person, or pony, came into view at running speed "Twilight who's your friend?" The figure closer and appeared to be the orange-pelted woman from earlier before he passed out. "Applejack this is Thomas, the one we looked for?"  
Twilight said to Applejack "Oh ya' I remember him, but isn't he supposed to be, ya' know... not like a pony?" Applejack asked in a confused tone "Well appearantly his human form couldn't exsist here so he had to be transformed into a pony..." Thomas then extended his hand "Nice to meet you." He said in a happy tone, Applejack then extended her hand and shook Thomas's "Nice to meet ya' too name's Applejack" She said with a smile "Why dont'cha come on down to Sweet Apple Acres, we could use a couple of hands" right before Twilight could answer, "Sure" Thomas said.

When the three made it to Sweet Apple Acres, Thomas then took in a eye-full of apple trees and landscape, they then walked into the archard of apple trees and within a few minutes the three found a big muscular pony with red fur kicking a tree, whenever he kicked the tree, apples fell into several buckets. Thomas was amazed by his strength "Ever bucked a tree?" Applejack asked "N-no" Thomas answered still watching the other pony "That dere's my big brother, Big mac, or Big Macintosh" Applejack said with pride "Hey Applejack mind givin' me a hand?" Big Mac asked "Sure i'll be there in a sec" Applejack then turned to Thomas "Let's see how strong you are." She said with a grin "O-oh no i'm not very strong" he said in a nervous tone "Oh c'mon you never know 'till you try"  
Applejack then tugged him over to the next apple tree "C'mon give it a kick" Thomas stared at the tree, it was as thick as the length of his body, he then lifted his leg slightly off the ground, "What are you lifting your leg like that for?" Thomas ignored her.  
Thomas then swung his foot dead center at the tree, there then was a loud thud as his foot hit the tree, then a silence and a wave of air rush from the tree and Thomas. Then the tree suddenly split a horizontal crack at the base of the tree and fell over, Thomas was then dumbstruck at the sight same were the other three ponies watching, the tree slowly fell down along with several apples, when the tree hit the ground Thomas then put his hands to his mouth slightly "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Applejack was the first to snap out of the surprise "Holy Celestia..." Thomas was still sittin there yellin' sorry over and over "What... incredible strength" Twilight said with total surprise "I'm so sorry just please don't hate me" "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME? THAT WAS AMAZING!" Applejack said with amazment "W-wha? But I... destroyed your tree..." Thomas said in disbelief "We got tons of them plus that tree was almost dead"  
Thomas then sat down, relieved that the two siblings didn't hate him for destroying one of there apple tree's.

Well how was that? Good I hope next time we'll meet Pinkie Pie, hope you enjoyed and if you see any errors please let me know :3 


	3. Problems

The New Pony

Chapter 3

As the three made their way to the center of town, Thomas noticed that the world has just about everything that earth had, like they had the same plants, fruits, vegetables, and pretty much the same animals, Thomas had a feeling that this was gonna be easy living in this place. As they made their way down the path Thomas felt as though someone was watching him he turned around he noticed the tree oddly sway as if someone pushed the tree "Twilight?" Twilight turned to him "Yeah?" She asked "I think were being tracked." Thomas pointed towards the tree he saw swaying oddly "In that tree." Applejack and Twilight then stared at the tree "Hello?" Twilight called out "Is someone following us?" then a head peaked out, then two others popped out "Dang it I knew they would sense us coming" A small voice said "Shhh maybe they don't know were here yet." Thomas then face palmed "We know you're their…" The three heads then peaked out and apparently seemed to be three kids "Oh… what are you three doing?" Twilight asked "We just wanted to see the new visitor to Ponyville!" said the white colored one "Oh well… as far as I know my name's Thomas." Thomas said softly "That's a funny name, my name's Scootaloo!" said Scootaloo "My names Sweetie Belle!" said Sweetie Belle cheerfully "And I'm Applebloom!" Applebloom said "And we are" The three then got into a formation and cheered to the tops of their lungs "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Thomas was then surprised by the outburst of energy. Just as Applejack was gonna say something "Applejack, Twilight we've got a problem and- who's your friend?" The small group turned their heads towards a Pegasus in the air with a rainbow mane and tail with the color of a light blue "This is Thomas but he went through a rather painful transformation, but Rainbow Dash what's going on?" Rainbow Dash then turned her attention back to Twilight "Trixie's back and she's causing some big trouble and she wants to duel you in a magic duel!" Twilight then face palmed "Alright let's go!" the group then started running towards town. Thomas really wished he knew how to work his wings, cause by the time he got there he was out of breath. When they reached town people were forming a gathering in the center around something that gave Thomas the shivers down his spine. "Everypony move please!" Twilight yelled slightly, when they reached the center of attention there was a woman with a color of light blue (Slightly identical to Rainbow's) and had wizard gear on her along with a necklace around her neck and also had a horn underneath the wizard hat she had. The whole place seemed pretty weird to Thomas, ponies were stuck together in weird places and there were a great number of elderly and young foals lying around.

"So Twilight finally shows!" A voice came from the woman "Trixie stop this at once!" Twilight uttered "Not until you battle me in a magic duel!" Trixie retorted "I'll battle you in your stupid duel just return these ponies back to normal!" Twilight said with concern, Thomas just stood there while Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and every other pony had a face of hatred "After our duel!" Trixie replied. Ponies then started to form a circle with the two in the center "Twilight." Thomas said "Careful… something about that necklace gives me the shivers." Thomas glared at it, it felt like it was evil or something like pure hatred leaked from the thing "Ok." Twilight replied calmly. As soon as the duel began Trixie began firing off some pretty weird spells on two other teen ponies, Twilight stared in awe, just like everyone else "That's impossible, only a high level alicorn can do those spells!" Twilight uttered in awe. Twilight only did the spells she usually knew like, levitation, teleportation and basic stuff that's related to that, but everypony already knew who won. Twilight was then gripped by Trixies magic and was sent to the edge of town Thomas and some other ponies ran towards where she was being taken, and just as she hit the edge of town, a giant glass bowl appeared over Ponyville and cut Twilight off from Ponyville and her friends . While Twilight's friends were talking to Twilight through the glass, Thomas sat at a nearby bridge, "_I've only been here for a day and crazy stuff is happening_" vivid memories flashed through his mind, when he crossed the portal from his world to theirs, when he woke and seen himself transformed, when he first met Applejack and completely totaled one of her tree's… Thomas then stood up and saw the small group of Twilight's friends walking over "What do we do?" Thomas asked "There's nothing to do… Trixie's to strong." A white colored woman said who had her head down, Applejack put her arm around her "It's ok Rarity, Twi' will figure somethin' out." The small group was filled with despair.

2 DAYS LATER

Thomas laid on a haystack in Sweet Apple Acres… it was the only place ponies were safe from Trixie's wrath and dominance , Thomas hasn't seen Applejack or any other pony for a while… probably hiding. Thomas then saw a wagon riding towards town, Thomas then decided to track the wagon, but instead of tracking it on foot, he was gonna fly for once, Thomas then began to flap his wings and he propelled in the air, he finally learned how to use them thanks to Rainbow Dash. He flew cloud from cloud just so he wouldn't get caught "_What are they doing?_" He got a small glimpse of a big guy pulling the wagon, but then another cloud got in the way, so he decided to wait till' they reached town. Once the wagon reached town he saw several ponies climb out of the wagon and get in several hidden positions "_Time to figure out what's going on!_" Thomas said, Thomas flew down gently and landed behind the group, as he peeked around the corner and saw… well… two genders of AJ?! Thomas thought he was losing it again, he rubbed his eyes "_Are they related?_" Thomas noticed they both have the same cutie mark "Hey watcha' doin'?" a small voice squeaked, Thomas nearly jumped out of his skin "Whoa who are you? You must be new at Ponyville! My names Pinkie Pie!" Thomas turned around and saw a pink coated woman with a small amount of pudge and seemed rather energetic "My name's Thomas?" Thomas said rather creeped out "OOOooooo you're that one guy that passed out! What happened to you?" Pinkie continued on "I got transformed into a pony?" "Hey! Thomas what in the hay are you doin' here?" Applejack then interrupted "I should be asking you…" Thomas said with a tad of anger "Were gonna get Twilight back!" "What? How?" Thomas said in wonder "We got a plan, but we need you to stick in the crowd just in case if something goes wrong." Fine" Thomas said with boredom "Alrighty then get in dat crowd, every pony else get ready!" Thomas walked into a crowd of ponies that were walking to the center of town, Thomas didn't see Twilight anywhere, but Trixie left behind a ton of destruction and a lot of sadness the place he once saw was no more, but when they reached the center of town the whole town was making a circle around Trixie "Alright let's get this over with." Trixie said with confidence, Twilight then entered the circle with Trixie. The air was practically crackling with excitement and fear, Twilight had some weird green amulet around her, Twilights horn then glowed with her magic "Ready Applejack?" Twilight asked and as soon as she said that Applejack popped out of the crowd "Yes ma'am!" Twilight then shot her magic at Applejack and a sudden puff of smoke appeared and covered Applejack, after a couple moments the smoke faded and- "What the?!" Thomas uttered as he saw a gender swapped version of Applejack was standing where Applejack was standing. Trixie's eyes widened in sudden surprise and before she could utter a word Twilight then fired a shot at Rarity who was standing innocently in the crowd, when the smoke faded again all that was there was a small foal version of Rarity, she then transformed them back to normal and they walked back in the crowd "Well Trixie seems that my amulet is- HEY GIVE IT BACK!" While Twilight was talking it seems Trixie used her magic to snatch the amulet off of Twilight, "With this amulet I shall rule ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" Trixie then took off her red jeweled amulet and put Twilights amulet on her neck, and just out of thin air a streak of rainbow swooped in front of Trixie and snatched the amulet "_Rainbow Dash_" Thomas said with a grin "HEY GIVE- never mind I don't need that old alicorn amulet when I have this" Trixie said pointing at her new amulet. Trixie then fired a light pink lightning streaked shot at Rainbow while she was flying away and as soon as Rainbow was in contact of the magic, she dropped the amulet in surprise right above Thomas "I got it!" Thomas yelled as he leaped upward for it, as his hand shot upward for it, it went past his hand and fell right on Thomas's chest "_Mother of-_" Before Thomas could finish his thought the amulet was surprisingly heavy and weighed Thomas to the ground "Ow… I'm okay" he said as he got up. "So… where is it" Thomas looked at the ground and as he looked at the ground he saw something on his chest… the amulet "Oh… found it…" Thomas attempted to take it off, but right as he tried the thing was stuck to his neck "It's just a little" Thomas yanks at it "Stuck…" he said as he gave up everypony looked at him expecting him to do something corruptive or evil, but he just stood there "Thomas are you okay?" Twilight said as she pushed through the crowd "Thomas that amulet is on your neck!" She yelled "I know I can't get it off!" the other five of the group then started yanking and pulling at the amulet "Sweet Celestia its more stuck then a nail in a door!" Applejack said "Well we gotta get this thing off one way or-" the amulet then released a bright flash and when the flash disappeared the necklaces red jewel was no longer red… it was gray and after a few seconds it fell off of Thomas's chest and shattered into a thousand pieces "What in tarnation?" Applejack was the first to speak "Thomas are you alright?" "Yeah I feel fine… weirded out, but fine" Thomas said in a shaky voice "Well now that that's over who wants cupcakes?!" Pinkie Pie yelled out "I wouldn't mind some." Thomas said. After eating about a dozen and a half of cupcakes they left Sugarcube Corner and Twilight, Spike and Thomas left to go to bed for the night, as they were heading towards the library Thomas looked at the moon just to see what it looks like, the moon looked exactly like the one he had on earth… with a couple of craters and it shined brightly. "Thomas you coming?" "Yeah." Thomas walked inside the library "Are you sure your good? That flash of light was really strange" Twilight said with concern "Don't worry I'm fine…" Thomas said with fatigue in his voice "Can we go to bed? Flying from Sweet Apple Acres to town gave my wings a work out" "Sure, goodnight" Twilight walked up the stairs to her bed. Thomas went into his bed and snuggled in the covers and fell directly to sleep.

This chapter took about a day… maybe a half… and not to mention I stood up to 1:00am… wouldn't really affect me because I have insomnia anyways… anyways hope you enjoyed this long chapter… I sure as hell didn't.


	4. Meeting Vinyl Scratch

Chapter 4

The New Pony

Thomas woke with aching pain all over his body… it seemed everyday his body ached.

Thomas rose out of his bed and climbed the stairs out of his room "Twilight?" Thomas found Twilight at her desk reading a book, not surprising "Hey, are you feeling ok?" Twilight asked with concern "Yeah I'm fine… What time is it?" Twilight turned to a clock "It's around 2:00pm…" "2:00pm?!" "Yeah… why?" "I don't normally sleep that long… weird…" Thomas had vivid thoughts of the amulet that shattered while it was on his neck… could it have? Thomas shut the thoughts out and by looking at Twilight he knew she was thinking about it to. "Ok spill it… I know you're thinking of the amulet…" "Nothing…" Twilight moved her hand and she spilled some hot coffee on the floor… well it was until it landed on Thomas's foot "OW BUCK!" Thomas lifted his foot really fast… in fact he raised it so fast that he knocked the whole table over. "Thomas! Wait what the?" "Ow ow ow buck! What is it?" Twilight looked in his eyes "What is it your creeping me out!" "You're eyes they were red for a second…" Thomas looked at her with real concern "How long have you been up?" "No! I'm serious your eyes were blood red!" "What?!" Thomas then ran to the bathroom and looked in his eyes… bright blue… "Twilight you said red right?" Thomas said with his left eyebrow lifted "Y-yeah… weird… anyways Pinkie and the others were planning a party for making Trixie less evil and making her a kind pony once again." "Where are we going." Twilight said it with a sigh "Well I ain't gonna like it, but I'm not sure about you… we're going to the DJ-Pon3 club…" "Ummm… what's that?" Thomas said it with curiosity "It's typically a rave house…" "Awww SWEET! Time to get my party on!" Twilight looked at him and sighed "We're leaving at 4pm…"

Thomas was really excited for an actual party at a rave house… or club… once they arrived he looked up at a tall building which was big and black with no windows, except on the top floors for other rooms, a sign that said "DJ-PON3" on the front with neon lights, you could also hear very heavy bass music from the outside which got Thomas ready to go, and also with two heavily strong body guards at the front that could snap Thomas like a tooth-pick. As the seven walked in the building the music started to get louder and you could see lights and glow sticks waving.

+Thomas+

When we entered the dance floor and it was _wild,_ everypony was up and dancing, a couple were at the bar chilling with a couple of drinks, As the seven entered the crowd Pinkie ran towards the stage and as I looked up the stage and saw a large DJ station that made me interested in… As Pinkie jumped up there she yelled in the mic "Hey! How's everypony doing?!" the crowd responded loudly "Alright let's get this party started!" The music dropped a really low drop which made the crowd start up wildly. "You guys didn't tell me Pinkie owned a club!" I said to the six at the bar, Pinkie was keeping the crowd going "Oh no she doesn't own the club, she does." Rarity pointed towards the stage, and as I looked up to the stage I saw a white unicorn with a pair of purple neon headphones on her head behind the DJ station, she also wore a dark green tank top, black jeans, some white shoes (The brand was totally unknown to me) and she also had a wild haircut slightly related to mine. "Why does my haircut look so related to hers?" The six looked at me and back at DJ-PON3, "You two actually look related." Rarity said "Yeah you two have the same mane…" Twilight said "Why it's as if ya' two were made for ch' other." Applejack said with a mildly teasing tone "What?!" I could feel myself blushing at Applejacks mention "Yeah! Maybe you should go talk with her!" Pinkie Pie said appearing out of nowhere which made me jump "What? No way she's probably really busy… you know DJ'ing…" "Nonsense! Plus she can put it on auto DJ!" Pinkie then started dragging me to the stage by the collar of my shirt, I made the "HELP ME!" face, but none of them got up and helped me, and soon enough I was in the crowd and heading to the stage. Pinkie then threw me on the edge of the stage and continued dragging me towards the DJ, I am not good when it comes to a big crowd staring… When we got to the DJ she looked at Pinkie and me "Hey Pinkie who's this?" She said with real excitement in her voice "This is my new friend Thomas." Pinkie flipped me around facing her "Thomas? Isn't he the guy who didn't catch the amulet and it shattered it when it was on him?" "That's me." I said shyly "Nice to meet ya' man! Say how did you break the amulet? You must be really strong." She said that while looking at my skinny arms "Umm… I didn't really break it… it just broke itself or something…" "Oh… but still that's pretty raw man!" She said that in real amazement "Thanks." "My names Vinyl by the way, Vinyl Scratch." She then placed a new CD on the DJ station and a new song came on with a lot of bass drops which I really liked this type of genre of music "Hey I know this song!" I uttered "Really?" Vinyl and Pinkie stared at me "Yeah! This is song is called Epic Rave and Failed Phone Call!" Vinyl looked at me oddly "How did you know my song? Weren't you in a different dimension or something?" Pinkie also looked at me in amazement "Well yeah I'm from another dimension, but my little brother showed me this song, cause I really like dubstep and he thought I would like it… which I really do." "Huh… you wanna come to my place later?" I felt my face heat up, I wasn't good with girls… "S-sure." "Awesome, well I gotta crowd to entertain, later!" Me and Pinkie walked away, while I was really excited to visit Vinyl's place.

+Third-Person+

"Well, Thomas you look rather excited." Rarity said with a bit of concern "Vinyl invited me to her place tonight!" Thomas said in an excited voice "Oh? Well better not keep her waiting lover boy…" Twilight said "What?!" Thomas blushed lightly "Oh, Thomas I made you something." Fluttershy said, Thomas looked and she held up a shoulder bag with adjustable straps and electric blue and black stripped coloring. "Whoa…" Thomas took it with carefulness and then strapped it over his shoulder "It's perfect Fluttershy thanks!" Thomas said with a smile "Oh it was no problem, really…" She said with a really quite voice "I just heard you liked to run a lot…" "What? How'd you know?" Twilight then giggled and leaned out from behind her "I sort of searched your memory before you woke up, and you really do run a lot… why do you like to run so much anyways?" Thomas looked down "I'd rather not talk about it… anyways, I gotta dash!" Rainbow Dash laughed at the pun "Nice one squirt!" she yelled before he ran away to Vinyl's place.


	5. The Big Surprise

The New Pony

Chapter 5

+Third-person+

Thomas ran over and jumped over things just like he did in his old world… he would run everywhere… everywhere he went he jumped and ran as far as he could until he ran out of breath… Thomas then snapped the thought away. He ran down several streets and turned right; when he did he heard a small groan, Thomas then stopped and listened "help me." Thomas then turned to an alleyway with a pony underneath a pipe "Whoa, are you okay?!" Thomas then rushed to the pony and lifted the pipe off of him "Are you oka- … mister?" The pony then lashed out at Thomas and sank his teeth into his arm which caused him to scream in pain. Thomas then grabbed the pony's head and bashed it into the wall and ran to the closest place he knew, Vinyl's. As he ran towards her house the bite began to burn and felt like it was on fire… Thomas knocked on her door rapidly, Vinyl opened the door "Hey what- Are you bleeding?!" Vinyl said with real concern and wide opened eyes "Y-yeah some lunatic bit me!" Thomas looked really pale and sweaty "Come in!" Vinyl ushered him inside and closed and locked the door Thomas winces in slight pain "Ugh… this bite burns like fire…" Thomas then grabbed and examined it. It was bleeding quite badly, though the bleeding stopped it still burnt like fire "Hang on let me get my first aid kit!" Vinyl ran to her restroom and ran back out with a small white box with a plus on it. Thomas's vision then started getting blurry and his mind was fogged, "V-Viny-"Thomas then collapsed on the floor.

Thomas woke with, once again, a large ache in his body… mostly around the bite. "Vinyl?" Thomas's mind was still a bit clouded, but he could still function good, Vinyl then peered around the corner "Oh good your awake, thought you were dead… you were really cold…" And that explains the blanket around him "Sorry… for you know meeting ya' like this…" Thomas said shyly "It's nothing man, it's not your fault for getting bit by a deranged pony…" "Right…." Thomas then laid in the couch he was set in. "Now that you mention it… I am sorta… cold." Thomas then felt his arm… he was freezing! "Whoa! I'm freezing like a block of ice!" Thomas then got out of the couch, big mistake, Thomas then hit the floor again. "Whoa take it easy you- Whoa! You're freezing!" "Exactly!" Thomas got up from the floor and sat on the couch "I called Twilight and her friends and said you were here…" "Oh boy… this is gonna be bad hmm?" Thomas said glumly "Yeah I guess…" and as if on cue, there was several knocks on the door, Vinyl walked to the door and answered it, and a few seconds later everypony was in the living room. "How do you feel?" Fluttershy asked "I feel fine… well… cold… and thirsty…" "Tell me" Rainbow Dash interrupted "Did you buck the snot out of his face?" "Yeah… I smashed his face against a wall…"

Thomas then grinned "Can I see the bite?" Twilight asked "Sure…" Thomas then unraveled the bandages from his arm and it revealed nothing "What the?!" Thomas said with surprise with the others, meanwhile Twilight looked pale "Oh no…" Twilight gasped "What? What's wrong… my wound healed…" "Don't you find that weird?!" "A little yeah… but that's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said "Yes, it is, unless the fact that he's been bit by a vampire!" Twilight yelled and the group gasped while Thomas just sat there "V-vampire?" Thomas uttered "Yes… those are one of the signs…" Twilight then touched Thomas's forehead and yanked back "Extremely cold, check…" Twilight "Super-fast healing… check and most important of all." Twilight then moves Thomas's lip and reveals two really sharp fangs that would cut you if you wore ten leather gloves over your hand. Everypony in the living room gasped and Rarity, of course, fainted on the floor. "S-so I have to…" Thomas then shrank in the couch "Drink blood…?" the whole room felt really heavy after Thomas just said that "That… would explain why…" Thomas gulped "Why I'm so t-thirsty…" The everyone in the room backed away from him except Vinyl, Twilight and of course Rainbow Dash. Thomas sat there on the couch in total silence "So… what am I gonna do? Feed off of other helpless ponies at night?" Twilight was the only brave one to speak up "I can inform Celestia and maybe she can supply us with blood bags for you…" Twilight said shaking slightly "I don't want that…" "Well you're gonna have to deal with it because since you're a vampire you need blood!" Thomas's eyes suddenly flashed red and he got up and flipped the coffee table that was in front of him "I DON'T WANT TO DRINK ANY BUCKING BLOOD!" Everypony looked at him in total fear, and Thomas hated that look. Thomas ran out of the room and out the front door, he didn't know what he was doing anymore… he was just running… running somewhere, he could hear Twilight and the others yelling after him… but they couldn't catch up, nor did he realize he was running faster than he originally could run. Thomas then spread his wings and took off towards the sky, leaving behind several dust clouds and blowing things over, and also leaving several ponies on the street in awe. By this time Thomas heard a loud whoosh by his left ear and saw a trail of rainbow, "Leave me alone Rainbow!" Thomas kept looking forward "Not till' you come back and calm down!" Rainbow yelled "I said… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Thomas then took off forward leaving a large trail of lightning and leaving Rainbow in complete confusion. Thomas didn't care anymore… he didn't know what he was even doing… Thomas then ducked into a strange forest and ran on foot from there, after a while he took a break and sat near a tree and cleared his mind for a while "What the fuck is going on." It seemed like whenever he arrived all he caused was chaos among Equestria. Thomas collapsed his head into his arms and cried… he then began to think about what his family would think if they saw him like this… Thomas shut the thought away… he didn't want to think of his family right now… Thomas then heard a whoosh sound and a small thud… "Leave me Rainbow Dash… I don't want to be interrupted right now…" "I'm not gonna leave you till' you come with me and-" "And suck everypony dry? No thanks… plus the last thing I need is to have another rage moment…" Thomas kept sitting there "Look come on… just come back… Vinyl was really upset when you left…." Thomas's ears perked up "Vinyl?" "Yeah…" Thomas then got up, "Let's go…" Both Thomas and Rainbow Dash spread their wings and took off.

Alright hopefully there will be not hate/flame/whatever on this because…. IT'S A FANFIC… think before you type please (Haven't got any hate _yet_) But I also hope you enjoyed this and you will like the next chapter. Peace out :P


	6. New Vinyl and New Enemies

The New Pony

Chapter 6

+Third-Person+

As Thomas and Rainbow Dash flew back to Vinyl's Thomas couldn't help but to feel guilt, "Sorry…" Thomas spoke softly "It's no problem man… I would probably do the same… your scared aren't you?" Thomas didn't answer for a few seconds "Yeah… I guess I am…" Rainbow Dash gave him a look of concern "Hey, don't be so down about it… I would be scared to." Thomas just sighed and focused on flying. The only good side to being a vampire was to see better and run faster… he wondered if he would be stronger…. Most likely. As Thomas and Rainbow landed, Twilight, Vinyl and everypony else was outside Vinyl's house, Thomas felt so guilty that he left them worrying about him… or the fact if he bit Rainbow… and then he wouldn't be alone to suffer. Thomas shut all other thoughts away as Vinyl and the others walked to them, Thomas looked down and looked miserable. Vinyl was the first to step forward "I-I'm sorry… I was… frustrated…" Vinyl and everypony else looked at him "I just… ever since I got here everything have just been going wrong…" Applejack then stepped forward "Aw it ain't your fault sugarcube…" Thomas clenched his fist "Then how come I couldn't catch the Alicorn Amulet?! Or how I couldn't stop the vampire from biting me!" Twilight then stepped forward "Everypony makes mistakes Thomas…" Thomas just bumped through them and as soon as he reached for the door knob to Vinyl's house he fell to his knees and started to heavily breathe "Crap! He needs blood now or he'll kill everypony in Ponyville." "WHAT?! Why?!" Applejack stuttered "He's gonna enter a blood rage stage soon!" Thomas started to panic when he heard that "I c-can't… drink blood…!" Everypony ran to Thomas as he sat against the door "He needs blood now…" Twilight said calmly "Can't you get a blood bag from the hospital?" Rarity said "There's not enough time, he needs it now!" Thomas started to breathe heavily. Vinyl shot her wrist towards Thomas's mouth "Here…" Twilight grabbed her hand "Are you sure? You know what will happen…" Vinyl yanked her hand back to Thomas's mouth which he was drooling now "Yes, I know Twilight…" Before anypony else could say a thing Thomas sunk his fangs into Vinyl's wrist and Vinyl yelped quietly. Thomas felt so much stronger as he felt the red liquid gushing into his mouth, as he was doing so Thomas's eyes went red, striking absolute fear in everypony. "Wh-What's wrong with his eyes?!" Fluttershy asked while shaking "It's normal for a vampire… relax… Vinyl? How do you feel?" Vinyl was sweating slightly and looked more pale than usual than her regular coat of white "I feel dizzy…" Vinyl was then swaying… "What? Vampires don't consume that much blood unless…" Twilight froze "What? What is it?" Applejack asked with sweat down her forehead "Unless we have a S-Class vampire on our hands…" Twilight was shaking "S-Class vampire?" Rainbow asked "It's the most powerful class there is of a vampire…" Thomas then stood up, also raising Vinyl in the air "Let her go!" Rainbow yelled and swooped Vinyl out of Thomas's clutches. Thomas then sat back down looking slightly better "He needs more…" Twilight said "M-more?!" Fluttershy said, still shaking "Yes… S-Class vampires consume a lot of blood…" Thomas then snarled "And right now this isn't Thomas we're dealing with…" Thomas then lunged at Twilight and was close to her neck when Applejack kicked him right off of her. "Get back or I'll tear your pretty little fangs out!" Applejack said rather bravely, Thomas growled at this reply and clutched at his head "What's wrong with him?" Twilight got up "Thomas is fighting it… and it looks like he's winning…" Thomas then kept clutching at his head while Rainbow and Fluttershy bandaged Vinyl's wrist, Vinyl was sweating and looked extremely pale. After a while Thomas stopped clutching at his head and looked at the ground "Thomas?" Twilight asked, Thomas looked up and had his bright blue eyes "W-What happened?" Twilight and Applejack dashed over to Thomas and caught him as he fell from exhaustion. Thomas woke to find him back in his room in Twilights basement, Thomas turned to his side and found Vinyl with a damp cloth over her head, seeing this Thomas sat up "V-Vinyl?!" Thomas felt her head, she felt like she was on fire and she was pale to the bone… "She's overcoming the transformation of becoming a vampire…" Thomas looked up to find Twilight and the rest in a chairs "W-what?" Thomas started to sweat "I-I bit her?" Thomas looked in utter disbelief. "Yeah… and you." Twilight sat up "Overcame your vampire instincts…" Twilight states with a smirk "I-I still hurt Vinyl though…" Thomas said hugging her while she rested "It wasn't your fault…" Twilight says "Also… you're a S-Class vampire…" Twilight states calmly "What… what's that?" Twilight sighs "It's the most powerful of all vampires… probably the strongest creature ever…" Thomas just sat there by Vinyl "Will she be one to? A… S-Class?" Thomas asked trying to keep calm "Maybe… it's very rare…" Twilight said "S-Class vampires also have certain abilities that others don't have…" Thomas looked up "Like?" "Oh there's many… Able to control fire, bend metal, see through walls, but you only get one ability… like a cutie mark." Twilight did a slight, but creepy smile "So how do I know what power I get?" "All in time…" Thomas then laid next to Vinyl trying his best to ease what she was going through.

+5 HOURS LATER+

Thomas was still lying by Vinyl's side, "Don't you think they would make a cute couple~?" Applejack whispered from upstairs, but Thomas could hear them clearly as though they sat next to him "Oh Applejack… now that I think of it, they probably would… they look so alike and they like that awful music…" Twilight said, Thomas chuckled at that, they were kind of right… now that they mentioned it, it was really strange that they both had the same haircut and pattern, Thomas had an electric blue and black stripped hair while Vinyl also had electric blue with a darker blue… it was so weird… and they also liked the same genre of music… it was like they were made for each other. Vinyl uttered a soft groan, at the sound of this Thomas inched closer to her, trying to provide as much comfort as possible "Thomas?" Vinyl said very weakly "I feel cold." At the sound of Vinyl's voice Thomas snapped, tears began to fall out "Don't talk… save your strength…" Thomas tried his best to hide his tears, but Vinyl already noticed "Hey man… it's alright, plus I feel fine… I ache a little but I feel fine… and my throat feels dry…" Thomas cracked harder and the tears came out harder "I'm so sorry Vinyl… I tried to resist." Vinyl tried to comfort him by smiling "Hey man I'm the one who volunteered to give you my blood… so wait… since I'm cold and stuff… does that mean…?" Thomas wiped his eyes and looked at her with his sky blue piercing eyes "Yeah… you're a vampire now…" Vinyl sat up and looked at her hands. Twilight walked downstairs with a back pack over her shoulder "Hey! The princess sent us blood bags for you guys… she also gave you a pass to the hospital to the blood bags." Thomas and Vinyl looked at her "Good…" That was the only thing he could say… at least Vinyl doesn't have to feed off another pony… Twilight set down the bags and walked towards Vinyl "How do you feel?" Twilight asked "I feel fine… cold… but fine…" Vinyl said with calmness "That's normal…" Twilight said and looked at Thomas "Sense anything about a power or something?" "Nothing…" Thomas said looking down "Wait, power? What do you mean?" Vinyl said in interest "He's a S-Class vampire… S-Class vampires possess certain powers that only they can find by themselves… anyways… you guys wanna head out and get out of this basement for once?" Vinyl and Thomas got up "Yeah… this place is stuffy… How do you sleep here Thomas?" Vinyl asked with a smirk "I got used to it…" The three walked up the stairs "So… can I still go in sunlight or do I burst into flames or something?" Vinyl asked "No, in fact, the only thing you will feel is slight discomfort…" Twilight answered "Rad, cause that would slice my DJ job in half…" Vinyl said with relief in her voice. As the three reached the top of the stairs, moonlight poured through the windows, Twilight walked to the door and opened it causing more moonlight to pour out, Vinyl, Thomas and Twilight walked out of the library, and as soon as Thomas came in contact with the moonlight he felt like he was struck by lightning "Whoa!" Twilight and Vinyl jumped from him "What?" "You didn't see that?!" Vinyl asked with total awe "No… what was it?" Thomas asked with confusion "Your hand just shot electricity!" Twilight said with total surprise "Really?" Thomas looked at his hand, it looked completely fine although he when he looked at it he got a slight feeling… like there was something there. Thomas then aimed his hand at a sign and concentrated everything on his hand, Thomas then felt like sudden rush of energy to his hand, he heard Twilight and Vinyl gasp in surprise, which was a good sign, Thomas then opened his eyes to find his hand surrounded by electricity "Whoa… now that's sweet." Thomas said with a wild grin, Thomas then released the feeling and a lightning bolt shot from his hand and completely destroyed the sign he was aiming at. Twilight and Vinyl looked at Thomas in awe as he grinned wildly "That's pretty bucking awesome." The three suddenly heard yelling and loud footsteps, Thomas turned and saw a big hunk of metal charging towards him "What the bu-? OOF!" The metal hunk slammed into him and kept running until he was slammed into a wall "Vampire filth!" The hunk of metal yelled, Thomas finally got a clear look at the metal heap. The metal heap was apparently a pony in silver armor, and the touch of his silver gloves were burning into Thomas, his face was covered by a silver gleaming helmet, Thomas then pressed his back against the wall and lifted his legs and pushed the metal pony far, Thomas was really surprised by his strength "Knew I would have super strength, let's see what else I have…" The metal pony was airborne and flying, but he then recovered and was looking down where Thomas was, but was no longer to be found "What?" Thomas appeared behind him "Surprise." Thomas grabbed him by his sides and tipped him upside down and let go and kicked him downwards with most of his strength sending him towards the earth. When the metal pony hit the ground it was like a bomb in the ground went off and left a crater, the metal pony then got up from the ground "An S-Class vampire eh?" The silver hunk then pulled out a large shiny sword, _"Lemme guess…_ _silver…"_ Thomas said mockingly in his mind. The silver pony "Your head will be mine!" Thomas then concentrated all his energy in his hands and two lightning balls spawned in his hands crackling with voltage "It's not safe to put the pin in the electric outlet!" Thomas then plummeted downward towards the silver knight with both lightning balls combined into a small compressed ball "What is he doing? That thing is tiny as hell." Vinyl asked Twilight while they were out of the line of the fight "He's condensing the power, making it far more powerful than you think." Thomas then dodged a swing from the knight and landed on the ground and charged at him, hitting him square in the chest, and right once the tiny ball made contact with the silver armor the ball released an electric impulse and caused an implosion. The blast lasted for at least thirty seconds… once all the smoke calmed down a small brown body was crumpled on the floor raising a hand to Thomas in mercy "Please… I'm sorry just let me live!" The brown pony said, begging for mercy Thomas then had two choices: He could let him live and let him continue his reign of terror on innocent vampires or he could kill him… setting other vampires free of fear… what would he chose?

+Good Choice+

"Go… get away from here… you were a waste of my time…" Thomas said with a superior look "T-Thank you!" The brown coated pony then got up and ran with pieces of armor hanging from his chest and shoulders. "You did a good thing Thomas." Twilight said standing from his left "It was nothing." Thomas then felt a rush of energy and his eyes glowed bright blue and after about two seconds it calmed down, Thomas felt lighter… and faster… "Let's go inside…"

+Evil Choice+

"And let you continue your evil on other innocent vampires? No chance, you die." "NO PLEASE!" Before the pony could finish his plea Thomas raised his foot and slammed it on his skull and blood splattered all over the ground and his foot "Good riddance." Vinyl said from his right "You got that right…. Twilight… stop shivering like a dog and lets go inside." Thomas then felt a major rush of energy causing his eyes to go a slight tint of red and the tips of his blue hair to go red, he felt stronger, badder, he felt like nothing could stop him… and he liked it.

Okay so from now on I will make two chapters, one based on good and one based on evil or if you have a second suggestion than be my guest to tell me. 2,352 words! Holy shit… that's the most I've ever typed… hope you like it guys!


	7. Thomas's New Name (Good Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 7

+Third-Person+

+Good-side Chapter+

Thomas opened his eyes to find himself not in Twilights basement, but in a white void, he couldn't tell if there was a floor beneath him or if there were walls or ceiling. "Hello?" Thomas's voice echoed "Hello Thomas." A voice called from behind him, Thomas turned himself to find a white mare with both a horn and wings, "Who are you?" The mare giggled "I'm Princess Celestia of course!" At the word 'Princess' Thomas did a slight bow "Umm… sorry." Celestia did another giggle "I have been watching you Thomas." Thomas then began to sweat "Y-you have?" "Yes… and you are a very kind person to have spared that stallions life." Celestia said with a smile "It was nothing, I'm sure anypony in their right mind would have spared him." Celestia smiled more "I'm afraid not. There would be a person like you who would have killed the man because they were afraid for other vampires." Celestia said with a serious look "So… what, if I may ask, what are you?" Thomas said with a voice of question "I am a Alicorn and I am the Princess of the sun." Celestia spread her wings at the end of her sentence "If you're the Princess of the sun, shouldn't I fear you? Or wouldn't you turn me to ashes on the spot?" Celestia giggled again "You have a very dark and powerful battle ahead of you. And you are getting stronger, you don't realize it yet, but you will get strong to where the mightiest won't dare to challenge you." Thomas looked down "I don't want to be strong… I just want to make sure everypony is safe." Celestia lifted his face to look at hers "Then you need to be strong for the ones that you love and want to protect." Celestia's horn then glowed with her magic "Now. It's time for you to go." His vision went black and he opened his eyes to find himself back in Twilights basement. He attempted to get up, but there was a heavy force on his chest, he then looked up to see what was restraining him and he saw a very sleepy Vinyl on his chest. Vinyl was slightly drooling and had your breasts pressed against him making Thomas blush, he decided he would have to wait until she woke. After about a half an hour Vinyl made a little noise and woke and pressed a hand against Thomas's chest and got up and rubbed her left eye "Oh man… Wait… what the?!" Vinyl uttered and found Thomas below her "Hi…" Thomas said with a awkward smile "Had a good sleep?" Vinyl then blushed heavily and got off him "I-I'm sorry!" Thomas then sat up and laughed slightly "It's no problem." Vinyl blushed more when he said that "Anyways I'm thirsty, let's get a drink." He said with a smile, Vinyl gulped at the fact that she had to drink blood. They two reached up stairs with messy manes and tails, along with Thomas's feathers ruffled "Yo what's up night walkers!" Rainbow Dash said from above them "Are you gonna call us that all the time?" Thomas asked and got a smile from Rainbow Dash "Probably." Thomas walked over to the fridge and pulled out two blood pages with prints of the blood type and the dates and data on it. Thomas then got some plastic cups he got for this "I don't wanna drink straight from the bag… I want this to look at least sanitary; I also figured you would to." Thomas poured the blood into the cups and handed Vinyl a cup and they drank it down. "Hey, I see you two are up." Twilight said from the other room with her head peeking out "Yeah… me and Vinyl needed a drink, anyways. What's going on?" Thomas said "Aw nothing…. Well just a name we're gonna give you instead of Thomas." Thomas was interested into this "Really?" Twilight smiled "Yeah, and we got the perfect one for your power." Thomas smirked "Lemme hear it." Twilight and Rainbow Dash smiled and said it together "Striking Lightning, or just Lightning for short." Thomas or 'Lightning ' smiled at this "I like it!" Rainbow Dash flew over Lightning "Hey, I heard you had a fight last night, was that the huge bang I heard? And man you gotta show me your electricity!" Lightning chuckled "Yeah that was me, and here." Lightning held up a hand an electricity arced over his hand and forearm "Duuuude that's so RAD!" Rainbow Dash was extremely interested in his powers now "Yeah, and watch what I figured out I can do." Lightning then hovered a hand over a digital clock and electricity linked from the clock to his hand and after a couple of seconds the clock's numbers dimmed and died "You can absorb electricity? Awesome!" Lightning laughed at this and so did Vinyl "Can you recharge it to?" Rainbow asked with a smirk "Sure. I think." Lightning then placed his hand over the clock again and this time the electricity linked from his hand to the clock and the electricity pulsed. "That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "That is pretty impressive." Twilight said "Hey, also did you get highlights? Your blue stripes seem brighter." Lightning didn't realize that, he looked in the mirror and they did in fact look as if they were glowing "That's pretty cool man." Vinyl said "Yeah." Lightning's memory drifted back when he felt that surge of energy from last night when he spared that man's life. "Hey Twilight… can I talk to you?" Twilight looked up from a book "Sure, what is it?" Lightning made sure they were alone "Princess Celestia came to me in a dream and said that I was gonna become stronger and that I was gonna have a dark and powerful battle ahead of me…" Twilight looked at him "Oh my… when the Princess says that, that means it's going to be bad…" Twilight looked down "Well… Spike got a message and it said to meet Vinyl at the club, she's got something for you." Lightning smiled "Sweet." Lightning grabbed his bag and flipped a hood over his head to protect him from the sun and ran out the door.


	8. Thomas's New Name (Evil Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 7 (The Evil Side)

+Third-Person+

Thomas woke and opened his eyes to nothing but darkness, although he knew he wasn't blind, in fact, he knew he wasn't blind… the darkness around him didn't feel real… it felt very fake. "Thomas." A voice called behind him, Thomas turned to see a woman in a blue similar to Thomas's. She wore a black dress that stopped at her waist, but showed nothing of her personal regions, she also had a dark blue hair that flowed even though there was no wind. "Who are you?" Thomas asked with annoyance "And make it quick." The woman laughed "I am Princess Luna." She said with a smile "And I'm a guy who doesn't like to be disturbed during his sleep." Thomas said with a hint of threat "You don't want to quarrel with me." She said with a dark voice "I'm here to negotiate with you." Thomas looked at her "For what?" Luna smiled "The overtake of Equestria." Luna said with a smile "Why should I help you?" Thomas said with narrow eyes "Because, I am the Princess of the night and you…" She pointed at him and sat in a chair that magically formed from the shadows "You are the beginning of it all." She smiled evilly, Thomas found that very interesting "And then when we take Equestria you'll lock me up in a cell, won't you?" Luna just laughed at that "No, you would be too powerful to contain." Thomas looked at her strangely "Powerful? What do you mean?" Luna gestured a chair that formed from the shadows "Sit." Thomas carefully walked to the chair and expected something to happen, but nothing did "You will become a powerful being beyond a god." Thomas laughed "Really now?" Thomas was very interested "How do you know this?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. A crystal orb then formed between them and a picture played in the middle of it like a movie. Thomas saw destruction, everywhere, volcanoes, dead ponies in the street, blood and skeletons, and the screen panned to a castle Thomas hadn't seen, Thomas was standing with a white woman under his foot with his hand full of electricity ready to strike her down "Why?" She asked, but Thomas laughed, Thomas wasn't his normal color of blue anymore, his hair no longer had blue streaks, it was now red and black and his entire pelt was also red with a black armor as black as night and he had a sword that was covered in blood across his shoulder, "Because I will become the king of Equestria, and…" Thomas turned to Luna that was walking towards him "Your sister will become the queen." Thomas and Luna smiled "W-why sister?" Celestia leaked tears "I was sick of being second place… I deserve the throne." Luna smiled "Finish her." And the screen stopped, Thomas looked at the ball "I caused all that?" Luna nodded, and Thomas smiled "I'm gonna reign hell over Equestria for you." Luna and Thomas smiled "It's a deal, where do I begin?" Thomas said with a smile "All in good time, but you must get stronger, good luck." Thomas was snapped from his dream with the princess. Thomas woke to find him in his bed and Vinyl sleeping in a couch across from him, Thomas got up and got dressed and walked upstairs "Hey, Thomas." Twilight said when he entered through the stairs, "Hey." Twilight hesitated and then asked "About last night… why did you kill him?" Thomas sighed "He would've tried to kill other innocent vampires or probably Vinyl or me." Twilight got up from the chair she was sitting in "That's a lie and I know it! You looked like you enjoyed killing him…." Twilight said with tears in her eyes "Maybe I did." Thomas said firmly "A-Anyways… we came up with a name for you for Ponyville." Twilight said while tears came from her eyes "What is it?" Twilight looked at him "Striking Thunder." Thomas or 'Thunder' grinned "Nice." Twilight looked at Thunder's hair "W-What happened to your hair? It's got red on the end." Thunder pulled his hair into view and on the tips of the blue streaked hair was red hair. "Beats me, well… later, I got job for running mail to other ponies houses."

* * *

Well it seems Thomas or now 'Thunder' is gonna rain hell upon Equestria and take over with Luna.

And yes Thunder will become a OP character so please… no complaining… DEAL WITH IT! It's called a fanfic… also sorry that this one was so short I was in a hurry to upload this.


	9. Lightning's New Armor (Good Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 8

+Good Side+

Lightning (Thomas) ran down several streets leading to Vinyl's club which was near the center of town. Lightning landed in front of the club and walked towards the club "Take off the hood please." A security guard said with a steel voice "Ummmm…" Lightning looked at the sunlight spilling around him "Any chance I can take it off in the shade?" The security guard sighed "No…" Lightning slowly took off his hood slowly letting the sunlight touch his head; it didn't feel as bad as he thought… he felt tired and really uncomfortable though "You can come in." Lightning walked in the club like usual, but there was no music to be heard or a crowd "Vinyl?" His voice echoed down the long hallway to the dance floor "Yo!" Vinyl responded and peeked her head into the hallway "What do you want me here for?" Lightning asked "Well… since you have electricity, I thought of something really rad." Lightning raised an eyebrow "What is it?" Vinyl smiled, she then walked over to the backstage area and came back with a sword in a sheath "This… is your weapon." Lightning then looked at it "A regular sword?" Vinyl giggled "No no no, this is no ordinary sword." Vinyl then pulled out the sword. The sword was at least 23" Inches, was a one sided blade and had a dragon design running along the blade, the handle was very sleek and it was pure steel, "Now. Try coursing your electricity through it." Lightning gripped the sword with firmness, and Vinyl stepped away from him. It felt light and was very balanced; Lightning then coursed his electricity through his hand and into the sword, causing the sword to arc with electricity, crackling with pure power "Dude that is so awesome!" Vinyl yelled "Yeah… this is perfect Vinyl, thanks." Lightning said with a smile "It's no problem, I made it after all." Vinyl said with a proud smirk "Could you make me more?" Lightning said shyly "Sure man!" Vinyl said with a wild smile "I also got something else, come in the back." Lightning and Vinyl walked to the back and Vinyl opened a door that was secretly hidden behind a poster and when they both entered she shut it and locked it. They both walked through a small tunnel and turned left to find a large box to about Lightning's height "What is it?" Lightning asked, Vinyl laughed "Your armor!" She then pulled a switch and the box opened to reveal a full set of armor. The armor was a color of gray like ash, and there was no helmet, and Lightning thought he didn't need it anyways "I call it the Lightning Strike set, I still gotta put the paint on it; and your swords name is called Riptide." Lightning smiled at the armor "Can I put it on?" Vinyl smiled at him "Of course dummy! I need to know if it will fit on you." Vinyl and Lightning then set on his armor, the body piece had two holes in the back for his wings so he could fly, and the arm pieces of it reached down to his forearm and stopped. The leggings were very light and had covered over his shoes so that he wouldn't have to feel metal against them while he was in battle. "This is great Vinyl!" Vinyl smiled "Glad it fits you okay." Lightning put his two index fingers together "So… Vinyl…" Vinyl looked at him "Yeah?" Lightning was looking at the ground and was twirling his fingers nervously "Would you… like to go out some time?" Vinyl blushed "Y-Yeah I guess…" Lightning raised his head and grinned widely "When are you free?" Vinyl giggled "I'm good Friday." Lightning fist pumped "Awesome! I'll pick you up Friday at 4:00pm!" Lightning then ran out of the door and left behind a smiling and blushing Vinyl.

Lightning was heading down the street down towards Twilight's house to drop off the armor, when a dash of yellow caught his eye and he pulled out his sword just in time to block a slash coming from another knight in silver "You're that S-Class runt that hurt my brother!" The new strange pony yelled "He started it first and I left him alive!" The strange pony pressed his blade harder "And left him with several burns?!" He yelled, Lightning then pushed his blade and coursed his electricity through it "It wasn't my fault!" The electricity spreaded and arced into the knight's blade, shocking him full of electricity making him get down on one knee "E-electricity huh? That's a rare type of vampire…" The knight stood and pulled his helmet off. The pony had blond hair that only went down to his neck and he had barely any bangs "I am Hawk Eye." Hawk Eye raised his sword "And I'm gonna avenge my brother!" Lightning's eyes widen "H-he's dead?!" "No… but you still harmed him!" Hawk Eye dashed at Lightning with incredible speed and force, Lightning hit his sword aside and sparks flew when they collided "I don't want to fight you!" Hawk Eye then jumped and slashed his sword downwards and Lightning blocked it "I said!" Lightning's eyes turned red and so did his blue stripes "I don't want to fight!" A blast of energy erupted from Lightning causing Hawk Eye to get flew backwards and his sword stuck inside a nearby tree. Pulses of energy radiated from Lightning "I don't want to fight you." Hawk Eye looked at him in total fear as Lightning attempted to shake off the feeling of his rage and he opened his bag and pulled a blood bag out and sank his fangs into it, allowing the red liquid to flow in his mouth. Lightnings eyes calmed down to his bright blue and his hair returned normal "Sorry… I… I was a bit thirsty…" Hawk Eye was clutched against the tree in fear "Sorry…" Lightning then put the empty bag away and caught a glimpse of something charred under his feet he moved to get a better view and froze in total fear. Lightning ran down a road and busted through Twilight's door "TWILIGHT!" Twilight ran down the stairs "What is it?!" Lightning then flipped out a phone that Twilight had given him once "Look at this!" He flipped to the pictures menu and took out several photos on the phone "Oh my Celestia." On the photo was a large charred black symbol of the Alicorn Amulet.

Alright in the reviews, tell me what you guys think so far, it really helps me to keep writing these to be honest with you. So thanks for all the reviews and I hope I'll be able to keep this going for you guys and gals! See you in the next chapter!


	10. Working For The Princess (Evil Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 8

(Evil Side)

Thunder (Thomas) came back to Twilight's house after working for Cloudsdale Express, Vinyl was grinning widely when he entered and found her standing near a large box. "What is it Vinyl?" Vinyl grinned wider "Your new gear man!" She then flipped open the box and Thunder found that there was a large chestplate and a pair of steel leggings "And this is for?" Thunder said and Vinyl raised a brow "It's for your fighting man…" Thunder rolled his eyes. The chestplate red streaks running down the sides and had a sheath for a sword at the back and the leggings were a blood red except for around the tip of the shoes, Vinyl then pulled out a long buster blade with red running along the edge of the blade. Thunder laughed "This is nice Vinyl!" Twilight walked in the room "Hey Thunder a letter came for you." Thunder grabbed the letter and opened it _"Dear Thunder, We forgot to give you this one last letter for you to deliver, please deliver the last letter. Sincerely, Cloudsdale Express." _Thunder found a letter with the note and he groaned "I gotta deliver this." Thunder says with a hint of anger "Well hang on, I want you to put this armor on!" Vinyl says in protest "Fine, but make it quick."

After several minutes Thunder was suited up in his steel armor with his sword sheathed on his back "Awesome, fits like a glove, later guys!" Thunder ran out the door and took off towards the address. Thunder landed near the center of town and walked up to a house and then put the letter in a small light blue mailbox. "Hey you!" Thunder turned to the sound of the voice _"You've got to be kidding." _Thunder thought to himself as he faced, yet another silver pony "You're gonna pay for my brother!" Thunder grinned "And you're gonna join him!" Thunder and the silver pony charged at each other and clashed blades "I'm gonna use those pretty little fangs for a necklace!" Thunder pressed his buster blade against his steel sword "And I'm gonna use your insides for my Christmas tree!" Thunder then took a free hand and punched the silver pony in his gut, denting his armor in the process, and Thunder broke his left leg making a loud crunch! The pony screamed and dropped down clutching his broken leg "Say hello to your dumb brother for me." Thunder raised his sword and slashed his head off. Blood erupted from the neck of the pony's head covering Thunder, and he loved the feeling of blood on him, Thunder then felt a stronger burst of energy like before, only this time bigger, his eyes turned more red and the streak of red in his hair got longer, taking over more of the blue. When the energy stopped, Thunder grinned wildly as everypony stared at the blood covered pony and a decapitated pony "What are you all looking at? You want some to?!" Everypony then ran off as he said that, and he loved the fear from them, he drank it up. As Thunder walked into Twilight's house, he heard a large gasp, he turned to the sound and found Twilight with a book staring at him "What's with all that blood?!" Thunder grinned "I just killed another vampire hunter… and the funny part is… is that it was the brother of the one before." Twilight reached a hand to her mouth "That's horrible!" Twilight started to cry tears "He was trying to kill me!" Twilight slapped Thunder across the face and Thunder rubbed the area "How could you kill them?! It's so sick!" Twilight yelled in total disgust "It's their fault for raising their sword to me!" Thunder yelled and Twilight stopped crying "Y-Your right… it was only self-defense." Thunder looked at her. "What if I told you Luna was going to make me king of Equestria?" Twilight looked at him "K-king?! Why?" Thunder looked at her "She said I would become powerful beyond a god." Twilight looked at her desk "And in return?" Thunder put a hand on her shoulder "I must fight against Celestia." Twilight slapped his hand away and looked at him "You're against Princess Celestia?!" Twilight was in utter disbelief "I didn't say that!" Thunder said "Then why are you going to fight her?!" Twilight said with more tears escaping through her eyes "I'm going to be strong! Stronger than anypony else!" "Is that all there is?! That's not worth it!" Thunder then ran out the door and flew towards the sky, leaving behind a crying Twilight with utter disbelief "S-Spike! Get ready to send a letter!" Thunder then spotted the castle he'd seen in his dream and flew towards it. After about several hours later Thunder reached the castle, and landed nearby the edge of the castle "You shouldn't be here." A familiar voice said, Thunder then yanked his hand towards the sound and charged it with electricity, but he then spotted that it was Princess Luna "Luna? Sorry… I thought it was Celestia or Twilight…" Luna smiled "It's just me my vampire." Thunder put down his hand "I came here to see you… I told Twilight, but she wasn't ready to handle it…" Thunder said in a calm voice "She knows? Then you cannot see my sister till' you are ready." Luna said "I don't have a place to stay now… and I bet Twilight messaged your sister." As if on cue, a thick, bit small cloud of dust with green surrounding it flew through the air softly towards the castle. Thunder then dashed up and slashed the cloud in half, revealing a scroll with an emblem on it "What is this?" Thunder asked, while handing it to Luna "This is Twilights message… I'll get rid of it. In the meantime you can sleep in a secret guest room near my chambers, but you cannot leave the room till' I come for thee." Thunder nodded and Luna and Thunder took off towards her chambers. Luna and Thunder then landed through a window and Luna walked towards her bed and was about to click a hidden switch when she heard her door open and a little voice "Sis? What are you doing up? And who is that?" Thunder and Luna turned to a white mare with a night gown on, and two guards stepped in and pointed their spears at him. Just as Thunder reached for his buster blade Luna then stepped in front of him "This is Striking Thunder, he is a guard I hired, and I was going to tell you in the morning, but… I see you two already met." The guards lifted away their spears and Celestia stepped forward "Are you sure you can trust him as a royal guard?" Luna nodded "He's also a vampire… a S-Class to be exact." Celestia raised her chin slightly "Very powerful indeed, let me test him. Come." Celestia waved her hand and Luna stepped aside and they followed Celestia down several sets of stairs "Where is she taking me?" Thunder whispered to Luna "She's going to test if you are trustworthy and if you are worthy to protect me." Luna replied "Perfect." Thunder said with sarcasm "We're here." Celestia said as they entered a large circular arena with basic seats and a box of royal seats with a sun and moon above them, meant for the royalty. "Soooo? How do we do this?" Celestia opened a gate and she waved her hand "Enter. And prove yourself worthy of my sister." Thunder stepped inside the arena and Celestia closed the gate leaving Thunder trapped inside the arena "Open the gates!" Celestia yelled, and on cue, a large steel gate opened slowly with the rusty chains clanking loudly as if someone just smashed a car each time. A large stallion stepped out decked in a full suit of silver armor "Silver again? You got to be kidding me…" Thunder mumbled to himself "Alright, let's go." Thunder said with a disappointed voice. The large stallion pulled his sword and charged at Thunder with a slow speed, Thunder just side-stepped and slashed his ankle and the stallion tripped "Also!" Celestia yelled "His name is Arrow Root!" Arrow Root got up and grunted in pain "You're going to pay for my ankle!" Arrow yelled "And I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." Thunder said with a grin, Arrow charged again and Thunder decided to have fun with him, Thunder jumped and did a front flip, also grabbing Arrow's helmet in the process and landed on his feet, Arrow turned to Thunder "Give me my helmet!" Arrow yelled, Thunder dropped the helmet and smeared dirt on it "Come on! I'm hardly trying!" Thunder taunted, Luna only smiled at that. Arrow then pulled out a second sword and had a serious look on his face Arrow then ran at him and instead of doing a side-step he decided to get serious, Thunder pulled out his Buster Blade and clashed his blade against Arrow's two swords, Arrow then moved his second sword to stab Thunder in his side, but Thunder then kicked at Arrow's leg, causing him to trip over. Thunder looked at Celestia and Luna in their seats for permission of the kill, Celestia and Luna nodded "Looks like this is gonna be cool." Thunder raised his blade and then stabbed into Arrow's chest causing him to utter a garbled scream filled with blood. Thunder retracted his sword and sliced his head off, again causing blood to splatter all over him and the ground, Thunder felt the same surge of energy, only bigger this time unlike the last and his body, eyes and hair turned even redder than before. Celestia looked down on Thunder as he gained more power "Luna, why him?" Luna turned to her "Because, the more he kills the stronger he gets." Celestia rubbed her chin "Get him ready for tomorrow… I've got a mission for him." Luna waved a finger "Ah ah ah, he's my guard, isn't he?" Celestia smiled "Of course he is." Celestia said, proud of her sisters choice "But this mission will get him stronger." Celestia said in all seriousness "Oh?" Luna said "And what would that be?" She said with a hint of questioning "Taking out the changeling campsites…" Celestia and Luna grinned "That's a perfect idea." Luna said "I'll send him tomorrow."

Thunder and Luna walked up back to her chambers "So lemme get this straight. I'm your guard now?" Thunder asked "Yes. And tomorrow I have a mission for you, so get some rest." Luna said with firmness "Very well…" Thunder did a bow "My majesty." Luna giggled as she flipped a switch and her bed moved and revealed a secret room. Thunder went into the secret room and the bed closed the way out, Thunder then laid on his new bed and rested and wondered on what mission he would have tomorrow.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it really sucks that Fanfiction gets rid of the indents of my paragraphs, but... whatever.

I really hope you guys like where this is going, if not... tell me... I want to make this fanfiction good so, don't be shy and tell me what's wrong, you guys do have freedom of speech after all.


	11. A Date with Vinyl (Good Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 9

(Good Side)

Lightning sat on a chair while Twilight paced around the room "Do you have any idea what it could mean?" Lightning asked with slight worry "No… I've never seen anything like it, but I sent a letter to Celestia along with the photo." Twilight continued pacing while Lightning just sat down on the chair "Well… I asked Vinyl out today." Twilight looked up at Lightning "Really now? Maybe Applejack was right." Twilight said and Lightning chuckled slightly "I heard what she said… and I find it quite amusing." Lightning said with a smirk "Yeah, you two look alike to it's as if you two-" "Were meant for each other, I know." Twilight looked at him and smiled "What day do you go out with her." Lightning rubbed his chin "What day is it?" Twilight just giggled "Thursday…"Lightning got out of his chair "Tomorrow at 4pm…" Twilight looked at him "Well it's good you're at least getting a social life even though you're a vampire." Lightning smiled and looked at the clock "I think I'm going to hit the hay." Twilight smiled "Ok… you better get ready for tomorrow anyways." Lightning smiled "Yeah, tell me if the princess responds while I'm asleep." Lightning went down the stairs and fell asleep on his bed; meanwhile Twilight was smiling "I won the bet!" Twilight then began writing a letter to tell Rarity she won the bet they secretly made.

+THE NEXT DAY+

Lightning was running towards Vinyl's house to pick her up with his bag at his side. When Lightning saw Vinyl's house, he lifted his wings and flew up on top of her house and slid through her skylight she had installed. Lightning sneaked through her house and used his enhanced vision and sight to find Vinyl within her house, he then picked up humming from her kitchen, and she apparently was doing her dishes. Lightning snuck through the hallway and turned left into the hallway and into the kitchen, Vinyl was listening to some music through her headphones, giving Lightning a better chance to sneak on her. Lightning then hugged her from behind and she nearly jumped out of her skin and does a cute yelp "LIGHTNING!" Vinyl put a hand on her chest while Lightning howled in laughter and after a few seconds Vinyl joined in with the laughing. "That's a new way to pick up a mare!" Vinyl laughed "Yeah!" Lightning put a hand on his forehead, still slightly laughing "Oh well, now that that's over with, where are we going?" Vinyl asked "It's a surprise." Lightning stuck his tongue out and Vinyl looked at him with a brow raised "Fine…".

Lightning and Vinyl walked out of her house and they went down the road "So… what made you ask me out?" Lightning blushed a little a that question "I just think that you're a really awesome gal you know?" Vinyl giggled "Yeah I am pretty awesome, but not as awesome as you sparky." Lightning groaned "That's not gonna be my new name is it?" Vinyl giggled "Maybe.". They continued walking down the road until they reached Vinyl's club "What are we doing here?" Vinyl asked "I have something to show you." Lightning said with a smirk. They both then walked into the club which had the "Closed" sign, but Vinyl of course had they key to the club and she locked it once they were in the club "Alright, I'll show you at the DJ station." They both walked across the dance floor and climbed on the stage. "Alright show me what it is now." Vinyl asked and Lightning laughed "Okay… I suppose you've waited long enough." Lightning reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop and began typing and clicking on the touchpad and he then pulled out a square tablet which had several buttons and switches "What is that?" Lightning smiled at the question "This is my DJ station." Vinyl looked at it "But it's so small." Lightning waved a finger "Small, yes… but it does a lot then you know, for example." Lightning then plugged the tablet into the amps on the stage, and then flipped a switch on the tablet and then started pressing buttons which made several beats and kicks, and Vinyl was intrigued in what he was doing "This is how I make my music." Vinyl looked at him "What's this song called?" Lightning looked up "This song is called Tears(1) and you better get ready for the drop." Lightning said with the smirk, he then reached for his laptop and pushed a key and the volume increased in the amps and increased the bass. "How long have you been making this type of music?" Vinyl asked with a slight rock to the music "As long as I can remember." Lightning said with a smirk "Lemme show you some more."

+5 HOURS LATER+

Lightning and Vinyl walked out of the club and looked at each other "Hey maybe you and I should make a remix together or something." Vinyl said with a wide smile "Yeah that sounds pretty cool." Lightning smiled back "Yeah, anyways you wanna- GAH!" Vinyl was unable to finish her sentence, Lightning swung his view to Vinyl's direction and found her in the hands of a rather large wolf-like creature _"I'm gonna strike a huge guess and say… meh, werewolf…?" _ The wolf-like creature then howled very loudly _"That answers that…" _Lightning says in his mind. Lightning then pulls his sword and courses his electricity into it "Yo, werewolf!" The werewolf then turned to him and snarled at his blade "It's time for obedience class!" Lightning then ran at the werewolf and the werewolf then charged at him, Lightning slided underneath the creature's legs and slashed his sword through the middle of the creature, splitting the werewolf in half and Vinyl then fell out of the werewolf's grasp and almost fell on her flank/butt if it weren't for Lightning catching her. "Thanks." Vinyl said with a breath of relief "No problem." The werewolf's body then began to crumble into a golden sort of dust "Vampires and now werewolves…" Lightning said before he felt a hit of energy surge throughout his body and electricity sparked across him, his blue streaks of hair brightened and his pelt turned a brighter blue and he then felt lighter then before like he could even stop time itself. "What's that all about?" Vinyl asked when the energy stopped "I guess I get stronger and faster when I do good actions." Lightning said with a guess "Well… you're hair and stuff gets brighter… thanks for saving me." Vinyl said and planted a kiss on Lightning's left cheek causing him to blush and stutter "I-It's nothing." Vinyl then giggled "Well I got to go. I'll see you around." And with that being said, Vinyl took off into the night "Best. Night. Ever." Lightning said to himself and then began to walk towards Twilights house.

* * *

Yup… there you go, there's your OCxVinyl, I hope this doesn't cause any chaos… Discord I'm watching you…

I just wanna say thank you guys for encouraging me to keep doing this, review and tell me what you think so far, it really helps and encourages me to keep doing these. I will see you! In the next chapter! Bye bye!

The song is Tears by Document One, and yes... Dubstep is my favorite genre.


	12. Thunder's New Power (Evil Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 9

(Evil Side)

Thunder woke to find himself in front of a broke down temple. Vines and vegetation were growing along the temple, and the temples walls were crumbling "Where the hell am I?" Thunder said to himself. Thunder entered the run down temple and in the middle of the temple was a glowing stone about the size of his palm, and as he approached it he could hear whispering, very faint but audible. Thunder reached for the stone "Who dares search for the power to unimaginable power?" A deep voice echoed throughout the temple "Who's there?" Thunder called out "I am the guardian of this stone! Leave now! The one who wields the stone shall have power beyond measure, but they will not be themselves." Thunder smirked at the voice "If this stone gives the wielder power then I shall take this stone." Thunder said with firmness, but the mysterious voice just laughed "No one has ever taken… wait, shall I ask your name?" the voice said "My name is Striking Thunder! And quit stalling or I shall slice your neck open and kill all of your kin." The voice just laughed "You are the one I have been waiting for! I've waited for 10,000 years!" Thunder raised a brow "Why?" The voice chuckled in joy "It does not matter! Take the stone, o chosen one of the shadows!" Thunder picked up the stone and immediately felt the stone react to his electricity. The stone pulsated with power beyond measure, and Thunder could see it all, he would be beyond the strongest and wisest or the fastest, he would be the one to be beyond the gods. The stone then started to fade away and he felt his energy increase to unbelievable heights, a mark then started to swirl around his fore arm and started to spread. The mark was pitch black like the night and it formed around his entire forearm and his hair turned to a bright red along with his pelt and eyes.

Thunder jolted out of his bed feeling immediate power surging throughout his entire body, electricity struck everything around in his room, also blowing out several light bulbs, Thunder felt a tugging sensation in his gut and he was able to successfully able to suppress it, but not fast enough for Luna to open the door and walk down the stairs "What in the name of my sister?!" Luna uttered. Thunder then felt himself suppressing his power and the electricity began to calm down. After several minutes Thunder stood up and groaned "What the hell was that?!" Luna yelled "I… I don't even know." Thunder grinned and started to explain his dream "Chosen one of the shadows?" Luna said with a furrowed brow "Yeah… and when I woke up I felt power beyond anything I've felt before." Luna looked at him "Well, me and you are going somewhere… Queen Chrysalis wants to give you something." Thunder groaned "Alright, let's jet." Thunder and Luna climbed out of the secret room and closed it and then jumped out the window with Thunder following Luna.

5 HOURS LATER!

"Annnnnd we are where exactly?" Thunder asked with slightly sore wings "We're in the Changeling region; this is where you'll meet all the changelings." Luna and Thunder then ducked to a left and landed on a platform "Luna! Glad to see you once more!" Thunder heard his voice say that and turned to see him face to face with himself "I'm guessing this is what a changeling does?" Thunder asked with annoyance in his voice "Yeah… cut it out Chrysalis, this is the man I was talking about." 'Thunder' then erupted into green flames and out emerged a woman with several holes in her hair and body and wore a black dress that stopped around her chest and to her thighs "Really now? I apologize." Chrysalis said with a smile "So, Luna said you had something for me." Thunder said with a rather dull look "Right, that." Chrysalis then lunged forward and sunk her two fangs into his neck and at that instant Thunder pushed her off and pulled his sword out crackling with red electricity "You stupid bitch! What'd you do to me?!" Chrysalis only smiled "Why a gift of course."

2 HOURS LATER

Twilight was still waiting for Celestia to reply making her worry "Spike! Got any letters yet?!" Twilight yelled "Nope. None." Spike said with a slight frown, and at that exact moment there was a knock at her door "Hello? Fluttershy! Come on in." Twilight let Fluttershy walk through her door "Would you like some tea? I'm just making a pot." Twilight asked "Oh yes, that would be lovely." Twilight walked towards her counter with the tea kettle on the oven and was totally unaware of a Fluttershy stalking behind her with a knife hidden down her sleeve "I'm really worried, it's just that the princess hasn't responded to any of my-"Twilight felt a pain stab her through the back of her chest "Oh trust me, you won't be sending anymore letters." A voice deeper than Fluttershy's said, Twilight then was turned to face Fluttershy and then Fluttershy was covered in green flames which didn't burn Twilight, and within the flames was Thunder "Surprise Twily." Thunder said with a grin, Twilight was unable to speak as blood filled her lungs. Thunder removed the knife and blood poured out of the wound causing it to splatter on the floor "Hey Twilight I- TWILIGHT?!" Spike just walked into the kitchen with a face or horror "Hello Spikey! You've grown quite a bit since the last time we met!" Thunder said with a murderous tone. Spike backed away from Thunder with tears in his eyes and bumped against the wall "I'll make this one slow, just for Twilight to watch!" Twilight leaned against the oven still bleeding and couldn't say a word as blood continued pouring out of her wound "Why would you do this Thunder?!" Spike said with pure fear in his voice "She knew I was going to be king of Equestria and that I was going to kill Celestia." Spikes eyes widened more as Thunder picked him up by his neck "Now for the fun." Thunder then spread his fingers apart and electricity shot out from his hands and wrapped around Spikes legs and arms and then was sent flying against the wall. "How should I do this? I know!" Thunder then took the knife and began slicing into Spikes leg making him scream in pain "See Twilight. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't send that letter!" Twilight laid there with wide eyes and a weak face of horror "This is a waste of my time." Thunder then began shocking Spike with a large amount of voltage making him scream louder and even cooking him alive. A cooked Spike fell to the ground in a heap of ashes "Now Twilight. Time to get rid of you, I hope you enjoyed taking care of me." Thunder then walked to over to Twilight and lifted her up without touching her "Wondering how I'm doing that? Simple. I'm using the electric impulses inside your body to lift you, meaning I can make you my puppet, anyways, goodbye Twilight." And with Thunder saying that, a loud crack was heard when her neck was snapped and Thunder left her house with even brighter red hair, eyes and pelt than before "Now that, that's done." Thunder then took off to the castle to report back to Luna.

* * *

YAY! Twilight and Spike are dead… don't say you didn't see this coming…


	13. Luna's Offer and the Tattoo (Good Side)

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY 18+)

(Not very much described though.)

The New Pony

Chapter 10

(Good Side)

As Lightning walked into the kitchen and dragged a blood bag out of the fridge, Twilight walked in and smiled "How was it with Vinyl." Lightning fell into a chair with the blood bag "Best. Night. Ever." Twilight only giggled "You guys didn't kiss did you?" Lightning only melted at the thought of her lips pushing against his "No… but she kissed me on the cheek." Lightning started drinking from the IV line from the blood bag as Twilight put a hand over her mouth and giggled again. Lightning walked down the stairs to his bed and laid down on it and closed his eyes with a giant smile at the thought of Vinyl sleeping with her.

+Dream+

Lightning opened his eyes to see the white void again "Celestia? Are you here?" Lightning turned to see a woman in black with a dark blue pelt "Who are you?" The woman giggled "I am Princess Luna, and I'm here to make an offer with you." Lightning raised an eye brow "What is that?" Luna walked a little to his left and she busted into a dark cloud and vanished "If you continue to help my sister, then you will die, but if you help me, I will give all the things you want." Lightning looked around in the void "And what does this require?" Lightning felt two hands lay on his shoulders "To take over Equestria." Lightning looked down "Does this require any harm to anypony?" Luna giggled "Of course, my sister does have guards." Lightning turned around, but only to see nothing "Then I won't do it." Lightning said in a firm tone "Are you sure? I see you're fate, and it is not a pretty one." Luna laughed "You are going to die! And it's going to be a slow death." Lightning then was snapped from his dream and sent into another. In this dream there was smoke everywhere and he was inside a crater with smoke floating up off of him, and he could hear faint yelling and screaming of his name, but his ears were ringing loudly. Vinyl and the others ran up to him and Vinyl was the first to pick him up, pieces of armor were shattered around him and his body felt like someone had dropped a thousand cannon balls on him. "Lightning?! Can you hear me?!" Lightning could hear finally "Y-Yeah…" His voice sounded dry like he hadn't drank for months "Holy shit… we need a medic now." Rainbow Dash said with an eye patch over her eye and had a head band over her forehead "W-Why?" Lightning looked down to see a rather large hole inside his stomach "T-That's not good…" Lightning weakly said "You're going to be ok…" Tears flooded Vinyl's eyes "Don't cry… it ruins you're beautiful face…" Lightning reached up and wiped the tears from, but only to find more coming out "I love you…" Vinyl said through sobs "I love you to…" Suddenly the group around Lightning could hear a rather cruel laugh and he saw a stallion with a golden mane and tail and with red piercing eyes "I told you I'd win, unless you still have more to show." He was wearing a dark suit of armor with his helmet missing "Are you kidding me?" Lightning then started get up with a sobbing Vinyl helping him "I got much more to show." Lightning rose to his shaking legs "Then show me, chosen one of Celestia." The stallion said with a smirk "So be it…" Lightning pressed his hands together and began charging all of his power into his hands, even including his life "You guys better go… I'm gonna blow this mother fucker up… and you better get far." Vinyl clutched him tightly "No! Don't do this!" Lightning looked at her in complete anger "GO! I'm gonna make this bastard pay for all the things he's done." Blood continued to leak from his wound, "You better come back." Vinyl said kissing him "I can't promise that, now go!" And once Lightning said that Rainbow Dash grabbed Vinyl and the rest fled from the scene "How touching… but c'mon, show me what this is already, I got business with Celestia." Lightning then charged every single volt he had in his body into a ball into his hands; he felt every single bit of energy drain into his creation of mass destruction _"Please get away from this Vinyl."_ The ball in his hand turned from a bright blue into a bright gold. "Now come on! Show me what the power of Celestia has to offer!" The stallion yelled, Lightning then charged at him with blood leaking out of his chest and from his mouth and straight at the stallion, but then… the scene was shut away from his mind and he woke in his bed. "Lightning! Wake up sleepy head!" Vinyl was on top of him and was in his face "W-What?" Lightning said drowsy from his sleep "Come on, you've been asleep forever man." Vinyl said with a smile "Sorry… I'm just really tired today." Vinyl bounced on him "Well come on! I want you to come with me to the club and play some music with me!" Vinyl kept bouncing "Will you get off my crotch please?" Lightning said blushing "What? Oh right…" Vinyl said and got off of him, blushing like crazy "Anyways… let me get a shower, and we'll go to the club." Lightning said getting up from the bed, and walked towards the stairs with Vinyl behind him "Hey, I see you're finely up." Twilight said with a paper and quill "Yeah… Vinyl gave me a morning wakeup call…" Lightning said with a small smirk and Vinyl giggled "Well, I'm gonna use the shower, later." Lightning said walking to the bathroom "Alright, see you around." Twilight said with a smile. Lightning stepped into the shower and turned it to his favorite temperature; he then placed a hand on the wall and put his head down letting the water pour down his back and head "Hey mind if I join in?" Vinyl's voice said from behind the curtain, and Lightning blushed heavily "S-sure…" Lightning heard Vinyl step inside and he didn't face her "You can look you know." Vinyl said calmly "N-No I'm fine…" before he could say another thing he was turned around and kissed on the lips by a naked Vinyl. Lightning was absolutely speechless and Vinyl giggled "Sometimes you're really cute." Vinyl said "Y-Yeah." Lightning said blushing. After several minutes they stepped out of the shower and they both had wet manes which made Twilight giggle a little making Lightning blush even further; Lightning and Vinyl went downstairs and got dressed which Lightning tried his best not to stare, and so did Vinyl trying not to give Lightning a heart attack. The two made it to the club and they walked in, several people were waiting outside making Lightning nervous "So why'd you want me here?" Lightning asked "So you and I can jam out together man!" Vinyl said with a grin "I don't know, I never played in front of a crowd." Lightning said shyly "You'll be fine man." Vinyl said with total confidence; once they both walked onto the large stage, they both heard a loud explosion from the front of the club and gunshots "Go go go!" A voice yelled and gunshots fired at the stage and Vinyl and Lightning ducked behind the DJ station "What the hell?!" Lightning yelled and he pulled his sword and surged electricity around his hands "Here take this!" Vinyl yelled and tossed him two 9mm Beretta's "They're both stronger then the look! And I also made it to where the bullets don't blow off when you course you're electricity through them!" Vinyl yelled with a grin, Lightning put his sword away and held both Beretta's in his hands and coursed his electricity into the bullets "Here we go!" Lightning yelled as he rolled out from the DJ station and fired shots at several strange creatures with holes in them, they buckled over when Lightning shot them and they fell over dead, Lightning then rolled behind an AMP and reloaded his pistols and absorbed electricity from the AMP refilling his energy. Lightning looked over to Vinyl to find her shooting off a Vector "Lucky girl." Lightning said with a smirk; Lightning then rolled behind a counter and shot a few more of the creatures, and Vinyl rolled next to him "Hey could I borrow you're gun?" Lightning looked at her oddly "You're not Vinyl, she has red eyes." Lightning then shot 'Vinyl' in the head and the fake Vinyl turned into those creatures "Knew it." He looked over the counter and pointed and shot several more of the creatures, most of them looking like him and Vinyl. "Vinyl what the hell are these things?!" Lightning yelled "Changelings! They can morph into whoever they want to." Vinyl yelled "Great!" Lightning said sarcastically. The fight lasted for several moments until there was another big blast and a chariot rolled in "Surrender now Striking Lightning!" A different voice yelled "Never!" Lightning then put away his guns and pulled his sword and coursed his electricity into it, he then dashed out from behind the counter and slashed through changeling after changeling until he reached the chariot and slashed the axel in half making the vehicle unable to move "Gah! Lightning!" Vinyl yelled from the stage fighting off several changelings at once "Hang on!" He slashed his way to the stage, also taking several bullets into his arm and chest and they burned _"Silver!" _Lightning screamed in his mind as the bullets burned into his flesh. He jumped on the stage and slashed off the changelings making blood splatter onto him "I'm sick of this!" Lightning yelled and his eyes glowed a bright blue and his body covered in electricity and clouds formed over the club and lightning struck down on the club and caused the whole club to be surrounded in electricity and causing several explosions and changeling body parts flew around and out of the club. When the electricity stopped and the clouds cleared Lightning fell to the ground, completely exhausted "T-That did it…" Lightning weakly smiled "Dude… that was rad." Lightning then rose upwards and pointed a gun at Vinyl "How do I know you're the real Vinyl?!" Lightning said "Dude calm down! Hang on." Vinyl then took off her glasses revealing her red eyes and then kissed him "Oh good… I'm gonna be paranoid for a while though." Lightning said with relief "Yeah… why'd those changelings call for you?" Vinyl asked and Lightning shrugged. Then the thought snapped through Lightning's mind like a whip cracking "Luna." Lightning growled "Come on!" Lightning said with anger and the two ran towards Twilight's house. "Hey what's the matter with-." Twilight was talking but then Lightning then shoved a hand in her mouth "What's my real name and where did I come from?!" Lightning said and removed his hand "You're real name is Thomas and you came from Earth, why?" Twilight said in confusion "Because Luna just sent several little changelings to Vinyl's club just to kill me or do whatever." Lightning said with slight anger "What?! I'm sending a letter to Celestia!" Twilight then grabbed a quill with her magic and started to write a letter while Lightning and Vinyl grabbed blood bags from the fridge. "Alright, Spike!" Twilight yelled until Lightning grabbed the letter "Hey! What are you doing?" Twilight asked with slight annoyance "What if Luna gets the message and not Celestia?" Lightning says with a brow raised; Twilight put a hand on her head and thought for a second "Yeah, you're kinda right." Twilight says "Here, you're going to need this map." Twilight said while handing him a rolled up piece of paper "Thanks, I'll be back in a flash." Lightning said with a smile, and with that being said, Lightning took off out the window leaving behind Vinyl sipping on a cup of blood and Twilight looking out the window. "Alright, looks simple." Lightning said while looking at the map "Hey! Lightning!" Lightning heard a voice call from his left "Hey Rainbow!" Lightning yelled to the rainbow-manned pony "Where you heading?" Rainbow Dash yelled through the wind "I'm going to deliver a letter to Princess Celestia!" Lightning yelled "Why not have Spike send it?" Rainbow asked with a confused face "Because I've got a feeling Luna will be waiting for it!" Lightning said looking ahead "I'm coming with you!" Rainbow Dash yelled and Lightning nodded at her. After a couple hours of flying, a large castle came into view "We're here." Rainbow said "Alright, you know how to-""Stop right there!" A voice called out and the two looked in the direction of the voice "Identify yourselves!" A royal guard yelled flying towards them "I'm Striking Lightning and this is Rainbow Dash, we need to see the Princess to deliver a letter to her." Lightning said "Come with us!" the guard instructed and flew to the castle. After a minute or so of flying the two and the royal guard landed on a platform with a mark of a sun on it "Lightning! What are you doing here?" Lightning turned his head into the direction of the familiar voice "Celestia! I have a letter from Twilight for you, and I need to talk to you about something." Lightning said handing over the letter Lightning was given "Hmmm, Twilight sending a letter with you? This must be very important." Celestia said with a slight frown, and took the letter and began to read it "Oh my… come with me." Celestia said and the two followed "Rainbow Dash will have to wait outside." Celestia said "Yes ma'am." Rainbow Dash said and stood outside the room as Celestia closed her room doors. "Tell me, what happened?" Celestia said sitting in a chair "You're sister Luna sent me into a dream, much like the one you sent me to." Lightning said and Celestia nodded "She showed me my fate, there was a stallion in dark armor and he had a golden mane and tail, and I was pretty beaten to pieces." Celestia then jumped out of her chair and ran to her wardrobe and opened it and pulled on a certain dress, which opened the back of the closet and walked in "Follow me." Celestia said in a rather serious tone. Lightning and Celestia then walked into a room with papers and blueprints everywhere, "What is all this?" Lightning asked "Something you're going to need in order to defeat death." Celestia said while picking something up covered in a sheet "Death?! You mean… the god of the underworld?!" Lightning said with his jaw open "Yes, but you can beat him, I hope." Celestia said placing the object covered in the sheet on the table. "This, is you're savior." Celestia said pulling off the sheet "What is it?" Lighting asked looking at a smooth pure white stone that looked like it could slide into anything "It's called the angel's stone; it will guide you through the darkest places." Celestia said handing it to him "Annnd how exactly does this work?" Lightning asked holding the stone in his hand "Course you're power into it, and everything will become clear." Celestia said with a confident smile. Lightning looked at the stone with a raised brow, and as told, Lightning coursed his voltage into the stone and immediately, as if an explosion went off, electricity flew from the stone and linked to everything in the room, and mostly into Lightning. Lightning felt searing pain into his body, mostly into his forearm, and as he cringed over in pain, he felt himself black out.

+Unknown location+

Lightning opened his eyes to find himself in a dark void "Hello? Celestia?!" Lightning walked forward and a stone path formed and he saw Death appear in front of him "You'll never defeat me." Death said before popping into a cloud of smoke, and Lightning continued. A small light was down the path and to his left he saw Vinyl and himself on a stone pillar "I love you." Vinyl said as he hugged Lightning "I love you to." The other Lightning said before the two popped into a cloud of smoke. "What the hell is happening?!" Lightning asked himself "Go towards the light young vampire, and the answer will come to you." A voice said from behind, but Lightning saw nobody behind him and continued towards the light. The light felt warm, like he was being snuggled in a blanket in total comfort.

+Back to reality+

Lightning woke on the hard ground "What the hell happened?" Lightning asked as he got up with Celestia at his side "You have been accepted by the Angel's stone." Celestia said and held his forearm to his view. His arm had been completely covered in a skull with wings, which the skull began at his shoulder and the wings covered his entire arm "I got a tattoo?" Lightning asked with a brow raised and Celestia laughed "No, this shows you're progress in the power to defeat Death." Celestia said with a small smile "And I'll keep an eye on my sister." Celestia said as Lightning and her walked out of the secret room and out of her bedroom "Hey what- You got a tattoo?!" Rainbow said as they walked out "Yeah I guess so…" Lightning said rubbing his head "Also take this… you are now the General of the Royal Guards." Celestia said with a smile, handing him a medal with a Pegasus spreading its wings "Why are you giving me that position?! And why are you even putting me in the Royal guards?!" Lightning asked in complete surprise "So you have access through my guards of course, plus you do deserve it since I sent you through so much trouble." Celestia said with a look as Lightning took the badge and put it in a slot in his armor "Thanks. I guess…" Lightning said and the two walked out of the castle.

* * *

Well… this took much longer than I expected… 3,049 words?! Oh well. Sorry this took so long I took a small break away from the computer… I GOT A LIFE! Geez… anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter… hopefully I'll have the evil side uploaded faster.


	14. I'm Sorry (Authors Note)

I'm Sorry…

Hello everyone… it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading chapters for The New Pony, but recently I noticed my Dementia getting a lot more active (Type it in Google please.), so I went to the doctor and he told me that my Dementia is in fact getting worse and worse by the second, and apparently it was targeting the center of my brain, so it's sort of like I have something taking me over, or something. He said that I have at least two years or a year and half before the Dementia takes over and renders me to either kill myself or I won't remember who I am, and stuff like that. Now he actually made me do a test on scanning my brain and all that medical crap, and he said that at least 20-25% of my brain had already been taken by Dementia. (Also he said it was a rare case of Dementia and stuff… I wasn't paying attention cause there was a guy in the corner looking at me…) So I'm very sorry I haven't been loading up any new chapters, because I've been seeing the doctor every day. So yeah… pretty much it… Believe in what you want, I don't care… I'm sorry everyone, but this doesn't mean that I won't still be uploading any chapters, I'm still working on it. Thank you all for being so patient… Thank you.

You're Friend,

Deg87.


	15. The Murder of the Mane Six (Evil Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 10

(Evil Side)

Thunder flew through Luna's window and landed swiftly "I assume the job's been done?" Luna asked, sitting on a chair with a desk lamp on "It's done, also I killed Spike… he witnessed me." Thunder said plopping down on his bed. Luna sighed "Oh well… as long as you weren't spotted, plus that dragon could've been a hand full anyway." Luna rolled up a scroll she was writing in and put it in a drawer. "Mind if I go have a drink?" Thunder said licking his lips "Sure… go in your room and you'll find yourself you're requirements." Luna said, going back to her work. Thunder clicked the hidden switch to his room and found that there was a newly placed mini fridge, and when he opened it, it was stocked full of blood bags and other things of importance to his vampire side. He grabbed a bag and sat on the bed sucking from the IV line. Luna walked down the stairs "My sister asked you to take out several of the changeling campsites, but they're going to help us take over Equestria." Luna said with a slight smirk, "Right, anyone else gonna help with the attack?" Thunder asked as he took a swig his cup of blood "A guy named Discord, he's an old friend of mine." Luna said, with an even bigger smile "Something tells me he's pretty good if you're smiling like that." Thunder said with a raised eyebrow "That's probably because I am." A voice said. As soon as the sound of the voice touched Thunder's eardrums, he immediately grabbed his sword and pointed it in the direction of the voice, but to find nothing there "My, my… someone loves to fight." The voice said in a mocking tone "That's Discord." Luna said with another smirk "Whatever." Thunder put his sword away and sat back down on the bed. After a second of sitting on the bed a creature that was a mixture of a dragon, lion, pony and some others that Thunder has never seen before "This is Discord?" Thunder said giving Luna a flat look, and Luna nodded "Great." Thunder said taking a sip of blood. "Well, nice to meet you to _sir." _Discord said with mockery in his tone "Don't call me _sir._" Thunder said "Also, Discord is the god of chaos, so watch out or he'll probably trick ya' into something." Luna said whispering in his ear "The God of Chaos? You kidding me?" Thunder said and Luna nodded "And this guy is gonna help us take over Equestria?" Thunder said with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, but he can do some crazy things to the defense mechanisms, and he's also Celestia's right hand." Luna said looking at Thunder with a calm look "Nice to meet you to." Discord said holding out a hand, and Thunder already saw what he was trying to do, so he stuck out his hand and shook his hand with Discord and he felt the prank buzzer go off and shock him, but it did no effect to him "Nice try buddy, but I got my own surprises…" Thunder said with a smile "Ah, so Luna, this is the electric vampire you were talking about?" Discord asked with a look of impression "Yes, and he is also going to help us with Equestria." Luna said "Great! We could always use someone like you in the attack; we also have several hundred other ponies that are gonna help us." Discord said with a grin "We will be attacking two days from now. Luna has it all planned out, and you are going to be the one to assassinate Celestia." Discord said with an even wider grin. "Really now?" Thunder said with a smile "You're not as bad as I thought Discord." Thunder said "I still got my eye on you though." Thunder then got up and started to the window "I'm going to Ponyville for a while, and see what everypony thinks on Twilight's death." Thunder said "Aren't you a little concerned that someone might know that you killed Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said with a raised brow "Nah, plus I sensed no electric pulses nearby Twilight's house." Thunder said "Alright then it's you're call, and also, can you kill the other mane six while you're there? We need to get rid of them before they cause any more trouble." Luna said "Alright." Thunder then took off downwards toward Ponyville, and after an hour of travel he landed near Twilight's house to find several police cars and other ponies gathered around the house. "Looks like I stirred up some chaos." Thunder said with a grin and walked towards her house "Halt, no one can enter the house till detectives are done!" An officer wearing a blue uniform said with a raised hand "Do you know the location of the other mane six?" Thunder asked "They're inside the house." The officer said "Good, I need to talk to them." Thunder said walking over the "Do Not Cross." Tape. Thunder entered Twilight's house ignoring the officer's demands, the first one he saw was a crying Applejack, and he decided he better act as though he didn't kill Twilight, "What happened?" Thunder said in his best shocked tone "Twi's dead…" Applejack said between sobs. Rarity and the others entered the room, and Fluttershy was the one who took it the hardest of course, and they all sat down on Twilight's couch and grieved for their loss. "Thunder? W-Where were you?" Rainbow Dash said trying her best not to cry "I was seeing Luna." Thunder said "Why?" Rarity asked with Fluttershy crying in her shoulder "I was delivering a message to her." Thunder said "Why wouldn't she have used Spike then?" Pinkie asked "He was asleep and she didn't want him disturbed, and what even happened to them?" Thunder said trying to look unsuspicious. "She was stabbed in the back and her neck was snapped, and Spike was cooked to a crisp…" Rainbow Dash said looking down "Damn…" Thunder said "Did they bury her body yet?" Thunder asked "Yeah… it's in the cemetery." Applejack said "You want to show me where it is?" Thunder asked as his plan unfolded "Sure…" Rainbow Dash said and the remaining five got up and lead Thunder to the cemetery. "There she is." Rarity said pointing to Twilight's grave "They carved 'She really loves books.' In it…" Thunder said with a raised eyebrow "Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said. Thunder then checked the perimeter to find no other pony in the graveyard "I also got a message from Luna." Thunder said with a grin "W-What is it?" Rarity asked "Your deaths." Thunder said and lifted them into the air and slammed them into the ground leaving them out of air. "T-Thunder?!" Rainbow Dash managed to utter "What's the matter Dashie? Surprised?" Thunder said with a grin "You wanna know who killed Twilight?" Thunder said and laughed as all of their eyes widened in horror "W-Why?" Applejack said gasping for the air she lost "She was going to reveal all my plans, and I can't let all of you know either, so just die…" Thunder said and charged a ball "You see this? It's a new thing I made; I call it a static grenade, and your about to het shocked." Thunder grinned and planted it on Twilight's grave, and started to walk while holding them in his electric grip, and after walking 200m from the cemetery "Boom." Thunder said and a large explosion was heard from the cemetery sending Ponyville in alert. Thunder then took off and started to fly towards Canterlot "I'm done here."

Well… that's the end, I was kinda lazy at the end as you can see, but please review and tell me if you didn't like anything or you think something is out of place. I'm really sorry that I haven't been here to entertain all of you, you guys are the best, and I really thank you for sticking with me. My Dementia is going smoothly and I've been doing okay. So thank you all for being awesome and thank you all for being patient. Brofist. I would have uploaded this sooner, but I was out of the city for a while and decided to go out for camping, and that was probably really a bad idea, but why the hell not?

Sincerely,

Deg87


	16. Good News and Bad News (Good Side)

The New Pony

Chapter 11

(Good Side.)

Lightning and Rainbow both flew back to Twilight's house with no interruption, and once Lightning landed into Twilight's house, he was greeted by Vinyl. "Where were you?" Vinyl asked hugging him "I was at the Royal Castle. I had to report to Celestia, and I think Luna is plotting a war against Celestia to take the throne." Lightning said with a grim look "How do you know that for sure." Twilight asked from her table "She visited to me in a dream, she 'offered' me a place in her army and she said I would die if I don't." Lightning said "Is that a tattoo?" Vinyl asked, grabbing Lightning's arm "Celestia called it the Angel's tattoo." Lightning told her "And one more thing, I must defeat Death." Lightning said "Death?" Twilight said "Why?" Vinyl asked with a worried look "I'm not entirely sure, maybe it has to do something with Luna or something." Lightning said. As if on cue, a puff of smoke floated through the window and landed on Twilight's desk and formed into a scroll with Celestia's royal seal, "It's for you." Twilight said, handing it to Lightning "Thanks." He said as he opened the scroll.

_ Dear Lightning,_

_ I have gained word that something is located in a cave at the Everfree Forest that will help you with your fight with Death. Please investigate the cave and find what is inside._

_ You're Princess,_

_ Celestia._

"Well then, it seems I must go." Lightning said "Not without a drink you aren't." Vinyl said "When was the last time you had blood?" Vinyl asked him, looking in his bright blue eyes "Ummm… four hours ago?" Lightning said with a guess "Its 5:34pm…" Twilight said "Make that seven hours." Lightning said "Unacceptable." Vinyl said and dragged Lightning by the ear "Ugh, can't I drink later? Geez, you're like my mom." Lightning said as he was sat down and handed a cup of blood from the fridge. "Drink." Vinyl said, and so, Lightning gulped down the drink and then put the cup inside the sink "Can I go now?" Lightning asked "Yes." Vinyl said and Lightning took off.

-Half an Hour Later-

Lightning landed on a small rock near the mouth of a cave, which was almost as tall as the center building of town and as wide as Twilight's tree house. Lightning entered slowly and charged his hand with electricity for extra light, and once Lightning entered, he heard a small faint voice, very faint to where he had to strain to hear it and then he heard loud crashes and turned to see rocks falling down from the top of the cave and down to the floor, blocking his exit. "Well, shit." Lightning said to himself, with his light very faint, and then for a split second, he thought he saw a small flash of red. He turned to where he saw the color, but was only greeted to see rock walls, he then saw another flash of color, but only this time it was purple. Lightning was then hit in the back by the unknown and he turned to yet, find nothing, but rock walls "Is anyone here?" Lightning asked with his voices echoing in the cave, and no response. "Hello…?" Lightning asked again, he then threw a small ball of electricity, making more light for him to see. The cave was just like any other, but this one looked like it had been dug into, making a path, and Lightning walked further into the cave, until he could hear rocks moving. Lightning then charged a shot into the air causing the cave to become fully visible. A faint shining could be shown between some rocks, Lightning then approached the object until it became visible that it was a tuft of hair "Multiple hair color." Lightning picked up the tuft of hair; it felt soft between his fingers "Mare." Lightning identified it, it seemed to him that mare's hair was always soft and the stallion's hair was rough. The color was a yellow along with some green, but there were also some blue into it, "This can't be who I think it is…" Lightning said to himself "Surprised Lightning?" A familiar voice said to the left of Lightning and Lightning was able to duck in enough time to dodge a blade with a rain cloud emitting thunder.

"Rainbow Dash." Lightning said as he got up and faced Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash wore a black armored vest along with a pair of black camo pants "I assume you're with Luna?" Lightning asked "What did she do to get you to betray your friends and your own element?" Lightning asked "She promised that I could create all the rainbows I wish." Rainbow said with a crazed smile "The Rainbow Factory? So it isn't a story I found in Twilight's library." Lightning said, while picking the blade she threw out of the ground "You bet your ass that it isn't." Rainbow said with that same crazed smile "So, I imagine you're going to try and kill me?" Lightning said with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, but I also have some surprises." Rainbow Dash said "You should know me by now; I'm always ready for surprises." Lightning said with a small smirk "Then get ready!" Rainbow Dash then rushed forwards while pulling out a long katana, the blade glistened in Lightning's light "You asked for it!" Lightning said and charged his buster blade and rushed at Rainbow Dash, preparing to clash blades. Lightning and Rainbow Dash's blades collided in a fight for power over each other "Give up already!" Rainbow Dash yelled "In your dreams! You may be a mare, but in a fight, it doesn't matter!" Lightning then stepped back, causing Rainbow to trip over and Lightning then dashed forward and butted his sword into her head, causing her to have a massive headache and the knocked her sword away from her. "You're not ready for me Rainbow Dash." Lightning said "I am, you just haven't seen it yet!" Rainbow then jumped upwards and opened her armored vest to reveal sets of small blades, as Rainbow entered the height of her jump; she grabbed multiple blades and rained them down upon Lightning "Shit." Lightning said as he knocked several blades aside, Lightning then took several blades into his shoulders, and an idea struck Lightning's mind.

He took in several more blades until he built small impulses in the blades, causing them to shoot out of Lightning's body, back at Rainbow Dash "What the-?!" Rainbow Dash was hit in the chest several times in the middle of her sentence and she fell, plummeting towards the rock floor. "God damn it Rainbow." Lightning said and dashed forwards and caught Rainbow Dash as she fell "Why… did you save me? I tried to kill you…" Rainbow said weakly "Friends forgive friends." Lightning said with sympathy in his voice "You always were a sucker…" Rainbow Dash said as the taste of iron flooded her mouth "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." Rainbow Dash said "It's okay… I'll take you to the hospital and-" "Shut up, and you know I'm not gonna live those blades in my heart…" Rainbow Dash said, interrupting Lightning "I hit your heart?" Lightning said as his eyes widened and looked down to find several in her right side of her chest, but only one in her heart. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." Lightning said "By the way, was there holy water on those blades?" Lightning asked "Liquid silver, why?" Rainbow Dash asked "That's why my wounds are burning." Lightning said "Just leave me here, and the object you seek is behind that door." Rainbow Dash said pointing towards a large circular door with the imprint of an Alicorn on the front. Lightning then laid Rainbow Dash down and walked towards the door, and in the middle of the door was a hand print, close to the size of Lightning's, and Lightning then placed his right hand in the hand print to find it as a perfect match. The circular door then opened to a large spherical room with a small pedestal in the middle; Lightning then walked towards the pedestal, and on the pedestal was a bowl of some sort of silvery liquid. Lightning picked up the bowl, "Drink, my young vampire, and fight, as a hero." A heavenly voice said from an unknown location. Lightning then tilted the bowl and drank the liquid from the bowl; the drink tasted tart and a tad salty. Lightning then hunched over from pain and passed out on the platform.

-Unknown Location-

Lightning woke to find himself in a white void "This again…?" Lightning said "Yes, this again." A voice of a female answered. Lightning then turned to find a brunette colored mare with 60's clothing and a bonnet on her head "May I ask who you are?" Lightning asked "I am one of the four angels." The mare said "May I ask your name?" Lightning asked "I have no name, but I am the Angel of Love. Love can bring much happiness, but it can also bring pain to no end." The angel said. "Does this have to do with me and Vinyl?" Lightning asked with slight worry in his tone "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." The angel said in a blank expression. "Take the power that you seek, and do what must be done." The angel said while holding out her hand, and in the center of her small hand was a light with a small pink tint to it. Lightning touched the light and watched it as it seeped into his skin and into the tattoo, and once the light sunk into his skin; a portion of the tattoo turned to a black instead of its casual white. The angel then disappeared "Ummm… miss?" Lightning said with a raised brow, and Lightning felt his foot sink into the ground, and Lightning looked down to find the world cracking at his feet, and Lightning then fell into the floor of the white void, falling into darkness.

-The Temple of Love-

Just like that. Lightning was back at the pedestal, but instead of a bowl with the liquid he drank, there was nothing. Lightning walked back out of the temple, and saw Rainbow Dash's body "You still alive?" Lightning asked "Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said weakly. Lightning walked towards her and kneeled down to her, and placed a hand on her chest "What are you doing…?" Rainbow Dash asked "I forgive you." Lightning said with a blank expression. At that exact saying, electricity sparked throughout Rainbow Dash's body, causing her to light up in a bright light. The light died, turning the cave back to its dark state, and Rainbow Dash sat up, and with all her wounds healed "I tried to kill you though." Rainbow Dash said, and Lightning held out his hand "Friends forgive friends for their mistakes." Lightning said. Rainbow Dash took Lightning's hand and was lifted up to her feet, and they both walked out of the cave.

-Twilight's House-

Lightning opened the door to Twilight's house "Twilight! We're home!" Lightning yelled, but got no response "Twilight?" Lightning said walking into the quiet home. Rainbow Dash looked pale to the bone as Lightning and her went down to the basement "Twilight?" Lightning said quietly as he pulled his sword, and stepped on something crunchy and saw bones and ash "Oh sweet Celestia!" Lightning said and ran down the stairs "Twilight!" Lightning yelled. Lightning ran around his room looking for anything till he heard a small sniffle in his bathroom. "Twilight?" Lightning said as he approached the bathroom with his sword sheathed and he pulled out his M9 Berretta's with charged bullets, and as he entered the small bathroom he was only able to see a small trace of blood before he heard a familiar scream and something green flash from the corner of his eye. "Spike?!" Lightning yelled "Stay back!" Spike yelled at him with a bloody Twilight next to him and tears from his eyes "It's me!" Lightning yelled "Prove it then!" Spike said between sobs and Lightning flashed electricity from his fingers "Oh thank Celestia. Twilights hurt!" Spike said "I see that." Lightning said "What happened?" Lightning said as he picked up Twilight and placed her on his bed "Changelings attacked us." Spike said wiping his eyes and straightening himself back together. Rainbow looked as though she was going to be sick, but Lightning gave her a look, and she fixed herself up before Spike noticed. Lightning placed a hand on Twilight's chest and sensed the most smallest of impulses from her heart "We're lucky, she's alive." Lightning said with a sigh of relief "Can you fix her?" Spike asked "Yeah, but I'm gonna need some energy." Lightning said "I can cover that." Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash went over to a couple of extension cables and skinned off the rubber and plugged them in and handed them to Lightning "This will do, and hurt a lot." Lightning said as he plunged the cables into his chest and felt electricity surge into him "Let's get to work." Lightning said and put his hand back on Twilight's chest, and pumped electricity into her "Several muscles are snapped, her heart has lost 34% of its vitality, four cracked ribs, and a strained muscle in her neck." Lightning said in a firm expression "All that by placing a hand on her chest? Is this power of yours fueled by arousement or something?" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk "No. Your heart, and brain uses electricity, and other parts of your body, I can trace those electrical currents throughout her body and find points where the trace ends, and know if it's damaged or anything like that." Lightning said and continued surging electricity into Twilight and eventually she coughed and her eyes fluttered open "Lightning? Is that you?" Twilight rasped "Yes. Don't move I'm healing your wounds." Lightning said firmly "The Changelings attacked us, but Spike was able to drive them off." Twilight said looking at Spike holding her hand "You're going to be fine, and afterwards I need a word with Rainbow Dash." Lightning said. After an hour of continuous pumping electricity, Lightning unplugged the cables from his chest "I'm going to be sore after that." Lightning said wincing in slight pain and looking at burn marks in his chest. Rainbow Dash and Lightning walked into the living room with Twilight and Spike in the basement "Do you know where any of the Changeling camps are?" Lightning asked her "Yeah. Several of them." Rainbow Dash said "Good. Because I'm going to crush them." Lightning said "I'm going to. I want revenge of them taking control of me like that." Rainbow Dash said "Can I trust you this time?" Lightning said with a raised brow "Bitch please; I'm the Element of Loyalty." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk and Lightning rolled his eyes.

* * *

-My Room-

"Ugh finally that's over with, now to take my meds, and… where's my meds?" I ask myself in search of my medicine "Right here silly!" Pinkie yelled popping out of nowhere, causing me to fall out of my chair "Pinkie! Stop breaking the dimensional walls!" I yelled "Awwww, but it's so fun!" Pinkie said with a wide smile "One of these days…" I say to myself "And aren't you crazy when you don't take your pills?" Pinkie asked as I sighed "Yes." I said and swallowed down two of the awful creations "And didn't you kill a squirrel?" Pinkie asked "I don't want to talk about that." I said glaring at Pinkie "Oh well! Later!" Pinkie said as she vanished through my bedroom wall. I shake my head "I need to move." I say to myself and plop down on my bed.

* * *

That was an actual moment I had to myself… yeah. I would have uploaded this faster, but you know… doctors, but the funny thing is, is that I really hate doctors, ever since I was a kid I have just hated doctors. I don't even know why I just hate them. Oh well… hope you all enjoy and I also pray that someone won't slit my throat because of what I did to Rainbow… cause I kind of got a trap at my window, and I would hate to clean up that mess on my window… well, see you all next chapter. P.S. I keep trying different ways to do a indent for a paragraph, and I even spammed the space bar to... not really SPAM, but... you know. Sorry I can't indent it, I usually do when I make them, but whenever I upload them they just vanish as if I never did them, and it kinda pisses me off... whatever, later.


End file.
